Selbsterkenntnis
by Ann-Su
Summary: Hermine lernt eine menschliche Schwäche an sich kennen....Das Pairing? HG/SS? HG/DM? HG/LM?
1. Chapter 1

**Vorab das Übliche: Ich habe mir die Personen hier nur ausgeliehen, ich verfolge keinerlei finanziellen Interessen und gebe die Protagonisten nachher sauber gewaschen, getrocknet und gebügelt wieder an Frau Rowling zurück - VERSPROCHEN!**

Als sie von ihren Unterlagen aufblickte, stellte Hermine mit kurzem Blick aus dem Fenster fest, daß es bereits dunkel geworden war. „Mist", dachte sie, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie sich mal wieder in ihre Arbeit verbissen hatte und es wahrscheinlich bereits weit nach 21 Uhr sein musste. In dem Bürokomplex, in dem sie ihrer langweiligen Arbeit als Referendarin einer Anwaltskanzlei nachging, war sie mal wieder ganz alleine. Sie seufzte, legte die Akte und ihre Notizen in ihre Ablage, schnappte sich Mantel und Tasche und verließ ihr kleines Büro.

Als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Eingangshalle hinab fuhr, fiel ihr ein, daß sie heute Abend eigentlich mit ihren Freunden verabredet gewesen war. Harry wollte ihr unbedingt eine Neuigkeit erzählen und hatte sie kurzfristig eingeladen, sich mit ihm und seinen Freunden in einer kleinen Kneipe zu treffen. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie sich erst noch zu Hause umziehen sollte, entschied aber dann sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen, damit sie noch halbwegs pünktlich eintraf.

Als sie den Bürokomplex verließ, lief sie rasch die Straße bis zu der kleinen Telefonzelle an der Ecke zum Park hinunter, um von dort aus in die kleine Gasse zu apparieren, in der sich die Kneipe befand.

Dort angekommen orientierte sie sich kurz und wollte gerade los gehen, als sie hinter sich eine leise männliche Stimme vernahm: „Wir sind etwas zu spät, oder?" Sie erschrak und wollte sich in der dunklen Gasse umwenden, um zu sehen, wer hinter ihr stand, aber von hinten legten sich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern und hielten sie fest.

Langsam versuchte Hermine in ihre Manteltasche zu greifen, um an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen, aber auch dieser unauffällige Versuch wurde von dem Mann vereitelt, indem er nun mit den Händen ihre Ellbogen an ihren Körper drückte, so daß sie die Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

An der Art, wie er sie festhielt und wie kräftig dieser Griff war, wurde ihr sofort klar, daß dieser Mann sehr groß sein musste, größer als einer ihrer Freunde. Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie er seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel legte und leise sagte „Es ist wirklich unglaublich, die ehemalige Königin der Gryffindors einmal still und sprachlos zu erleben."

Obwohl sie meinte aus seiner Stimme eine leichte Belustigung heraus zu hören, war ihr klar, daß die Aussage an sich bedeutete, daß er sie eigentlich nicht mochte. Am meisten verunsicherte sie aber, daß er genau wußte, wen er hier fest hielt. Wie konnte er wissen, daß sie hier um diese Zeit auftauchen würde? Obwohl sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen, konnte sie die Stimme einfach nicht unterbringen und wurde immer nervöser.

Regelrechte Panik begann in ihr hoch zu steigen, als der Mann begann langsam rückwärts zu gehen und sie dabei mit sich zog. Sie versuchte seinen Griff abzuschütteln und schaute panisch in Richtung Gasse, ob dort niemand war, den sie um Hilfe anrufen konnte. Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund um zu schreien, als er direkt an ihrem Ohr flüsterte: „Du kannst es versuchen, aber niemand wird Dich hören. Ich dachte immer, Du wärst so klug..." Sie schnaufte und musste ihm innerlich recht geben. Wenn er sie kidnappen wollte, würde er mit Hilferufen rechnen und einen dementsprechenden Zauber auf sie legen. Sie musste ihre Angst abschütteln und versuchen die Situation mit klarem Verstand zu analysieren, nur so hatte sie eine Chance gegen ihn.

Mittlerweile hatte er sie mit sich in einen dunklen Hinterhof gezogen, in den auch kein Licht der Straßenlaternen mehr fallen konnte. Sie standen in völliger Dunkelheit und Stille. Wer mochte ihr Kidnapper nur sein und was wollte er von ihr? Wenn er sie hätte töten wollen, hätte er das schneller und einfacher erledigen können. Als Geisel taugte sie auch nicht, da ihr Arbeitgeber wahrscheinlich ihre Abwesenheit nicht einmal bemerken würde und sie auch keine reiche Familie oder Freunde hatte, bei denen eine Lösegeldforderung Sinn ergeben hätte.

Während sie in Gedanken jede mögliche Option für den Grund dieser Entführung durchging, fühlte sie plötzlich seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Sie erstarrte für einen Augenblick, ehe sie versuchte sich weg zu drehen. Sein Griff wurde fester und er flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Schhhh...wir werden doch nicht nervös werden?"

Hermine begann langsam sauer zu werden, er machte sich offensichtlich über sie lustig. „Lassen Sie mich sofort los!" fauchte sie in seine Richtung. „Sonst...?" fragte die Stimme hinter ihr mit einem arroganten Unterton, der bei ihr sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken zum Schrillen brachte, ohne daß ihr klar wurde wieso.

Sie wußte, sie kannte diesen Tonfall. Sie hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, daß ihr seit Beginn dieser Entführung ein wichtiges Detail entgangen war, ein Detail, daß ihr vielleicht das Leben retten könnte.

Wieder spürte sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Langsam fuhr er mit den Lippen ihren Hals hinunter und küßte ihren Nacken, dann flüsterte er in ihr Ohr „Entspann Dich..", bevor er warm in ihren Nacken blies.

Hermine hätte sich innerlich am liebsten selbst den Hals umgedreht, als ihr ein leichter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief, was ihr Entführer mit einem leisen Lachen quittierte.

Sie hörte, wie er hinter ihr etwas flüsterte und noch während sie überlegte, was er gesagt hatte, spürte sie, daß sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Ihre Arme und Beine schienen nicht mehr ihrem Willen zu gehorchen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Entführer die Hände von ihren Armen nahm. Dann legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob mit einer langsamen Bewegung ihren Mantel von ihren Schultern. Wieder spürte sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Während er sie küßte, hatte er ihr den Mantel endgültig von den Schultern gestreift, so daß er achtlos zu Boden fiel. Langsam griff er um sie herum und begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen...

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und versuchte mit aller Macht die Kontrolle über ihre Arme und Beine zurück zu erlangen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Währenddessen hatte der Unbekannte ihre Bluse bis zum Bauchnabel geöffnet und begann nun seine Küsse auf ihr Schlüsselbein und ihre Schulter auszudehnen. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er sanft den Konturen ihres Brustansatzes entlang. Wieder überlief sie ein Schauer, was mit einem leisen Lachen hinter ihr quittiert wurde.

„Genieße es, Dein Körper mag es offensichtlich...", hörte sie an ihrem Ohr und wäre diesem Kerl am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen – 1. um ihm zu zeigen, was sie von ihm und seiner unverschämten Art der Annäherung hielt und 2. um ihren Frust abzureagieren, weil er nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber ihr Körper reagierte auf seine Zärtlichkeiten und dies war die schlimmste Schmach, die sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Hermine begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob sie eventuell sexuell nicht ganz ausgelastet oder, im schlimmsten Fall, pervers war. Alternativ war sie vielleicht auch geisteskrank, weil es sicher nicht normal war, daß sie es genoss in einem dreckigen Hinterhof von einem fremden Kerl ausgezogen und betatscht zu werden.

Während ihrer Überlegungen hatte der Fremde ihr die Bluse und den BH ausgezogen und streichelte nun sanft ihren Oberkörper, wobei er immer wieder Küsse auf ihrem Hals, ihrem Nacken und ihren Schulterblättern platzierte. Hermine ging langsam die Luft aus, ihr Herz raste, sie spürte die Hitze, die seine Lippen und seine Hände auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. Ihr Herz schlug immer heftig und ihre Atmung wurde schneller. Er zog plötzlich die Hände zurück und sie hörte ein leises Rascheln hinter sich. Dann spürte sie, wie er etwas Weiches über ihre Augen legte. „Oh mein Gott", dachte sie, „er verbindet mir die Augen".

Sie spürte, wie der Mann sie nun herumdrehte und ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch küsste. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Direkt danach biss sie sich auf die Lippen, weil ihr bewußt wurde, wie sie sich hier benahm. Sie stand in einem öffentlichen Hinterhof, mit nacktem Oberkörper, ließ sich von einem Mann küssen und streicheln und genoss dies offensichtlich. Ganz kurz flackerte ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf auf „Wenn meine Freunde mich so sehen würden, hätte sich die Sache mit dem Vorbild an Tugend und Fleiß recht schnell erledigt", sie musste leise lachen.

Der Fremde bemerkte ihr Glucksen und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Wir sollten auch gedanklich beim Thema bleiben, ansonsten trägst Du die Konsequenzen..."

Seine Bemerkung irritierte Hermine. Konnte er wissen, was sie dachte? Wenn ja, dann würde dies bedeuten....."Nein!" sagte sie sich, er kann nicht in meine Gedanken, ich würde es bemerken, es gibt nur wenige Zauberer, die diese Gabe beherrschten. Leider trug dieses neue Wissen nicht dazu bei, daß sie sich nun sicherer fühlte.

Ihr Entführer hatte sich während ihrer Gedanken wieder der Liebkosung ihres Körpers gewidmet und legte nun eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf. Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Er hielt ihren Kopf fest, als sie das Gesicht weg drehen wollte und biss ihr schmerzhaft in die Unterlippe. Aus Reflex auf den Schmerz öffnete sie die Lippen und sofort drängte er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund und begann sie fordernd und erregend zu küssen.

Hermine war in ihrem bisherigen Leben öfter und auf verschiedene Arten geküsst worden, aber dieser Kuss verschlug ihr den Atem. Dieser Mann küsste sie nicht einfach, es war fast eine Art Inbesitznahme. Obwohl sie sich dafür hasste, erwiderte sie den Kuss nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer Intensität, derer sie sich nie für fähig gehalten hatte. Als der Mann bemerkte, daß sie seinen Kuss erwiderte und ihre Gegenwehr nachließ, schloss er sie fest in die Arme, so daß sie zum ersten Mal seinen Körper spürte.

Ihre Vermutung über seine Statur wurde bestätigt, als er ihren Körper an seinen zog. Sie nahm wahr, daß er schlank aber trainiert sein musste und sie bemerkte, daß die ganze Aktion, die er hier mit ihr abzog, ihm Vergnügen bereiten musste, denn an ihrem Bauch fühlte sie deutlich seine Erektion.

Obwohl es absolut absurd war und Hermine sich selbst nicht mehr kannte, fühlte sie, wie auch ihre Erregung wuchs, als sie bemerkte, daß der Fremde von ihr erregt wurde. In Gedanken mahnte sie sich am nächsten Morgen sofort einen Termin bei einem renommierten Psychologen oder Psychiater, am besten beides, zu vereinbaren. Was hier gerade mit ihr passierte, war der beste Beweis dafür, daß sich ihr gesunder Menschenverstand offensichtlich vor einiger Zeit in Urlaub begeben hatte.

Hermine erwiderte weiterhin die Küsse des Unbekannten und genoss seine Hände, die nun ihren ganzen Körper streichelten. Irgendwann wurde ihr klar, daß sie mittlerweile komplett nackt sein musste. Als ihr aufging, daß sie ihre Arme und Beine wieder kontrollieren konnte, schlang sie die Arme um den Fremden und drängte sich näher an ihn, während ihr Körper langsam auf einer Erregungsstufe war, an der sie sich nur noch nach Erlösung sehnte. Sie wollte diesen Mann berühren, ihn streicheln, küssen...ihn in sich spüren....

Obwohl sie sich in diesem Moment selbst verachtete, konnte Hermine auch nicht leugnen, daß diese Situation, dieser Mann, sie mehr erregten, als sie es bisher erlebt hatte. Und ein kleiner Teufel in ihrem Kopf flüsterte ihr zu: „Nimm Dir endlich auch mal was Du willst. Einmal in Deinem Leben – es weiß doch niemand."

Sie schickte ihr Moralempfinden mit den besten Empfehlungen an ihren gesunden Menschenverstand ebenfalls in Urlaub und gab sich ihren Gefühlen und damit diesem Mann hin.

Sie zupfte und zerrte an seiner Kleidung, während sie ihn fast schon verzweifelt küsste und ihren erhitzten Körper an seinen drängte. Irgendwann packte er sie an den Hüften und schob sie nach hinten. Sie spürte eine kalte Mauer in ihrem Rücken und seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und stöhnte leise: „Bitte".

Dieses kleine, leise gehauchte Wort reichte dem Fremden als Einladung. Er schob die Hände unter ihren Po und hob sie leicht an. Sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und als er in sie eindrang, ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten an die Mauer sinken, krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern und stöhnte leise auf.

Da die Erregung bei beiden mittlerweile auf einem Level war, daß sie nur noch der Erlösung entgegen fieberten, war ihr Liebesspiel schnell und heftig.

Hermine kannte sich selbst nicht wieder, als sie ebenso wild und animalisch wie ihr Partner reagierte. Sie kratzte, biss, stöhnte und hatte immer wieder das Gefühl vor lauter Erregung fast bewußtlos zu werden. Der Unbekannte nahm sie hart und schnell, während er sie immer wieder wild küsste und kleine Bisse auf ihrer Schulter und der Halsbeuge platzierte.

Als Hermine endlich ihre Erlösung fand, biss sie dem Mann in die Schulter um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und Wellen flossen wie ein warmer heißer Strom wieder und wieder durch ihren ganzen Körper. Sie dachte sie würde den Verstand verlieren, als auch der Fremde zum Höhepunkt kam und noch einmal tief in sie eindrang, während er ein fast animalisch anmutenden Knurren von sich gab, daß bei der schläfrigen Hermine wieder ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auslöste. Sie glaubte diesen Laut zu kennen, konnte ihn aber nicht einordnen.

Der Mann hielt sie noch eine Weile fest in seinen Armen, bis Hermines Verstand wieder bei ihr anklopfte um mitzuteilen, daß er seinen Kurztrip genossen habe und nun wieder bereit sei, seine Dienste in ihrem Kopf aufzunehmen.

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde, als ihr klar wurde, was hier gerade passiert war. „Oh mein Gott!" dachte sie, von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt: „Was habe ich getan? Oder besser wo und vor allem mit WEM???"

Sie versuchte den Fremden von sich zu drücken und sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, da er sie im schläfrigen Zustand immer noch gegen die kalte Mauer drückte. Ihre Schuldgefühle drückten allerdings mittlerweile schwerer als die kalten Steine in ihrem Rücken und so schaffte sie es endlich ihn mit einem Schubs soweit zurück zu drücken, daß sie sich an ihm vorbei winden konnte.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wollte sie sich die Augenbinde herunter reißen, aber ihr Arm wurde von seiner Hand abgefangen.

„Langsam, wir wollen doch nicht die Regeln brechen....?" flüsterte ihr Gegner. Hermine schnaubte genervt: „Welche Regeln breche ich? Wir haben keine Regeln vereinbart. Lassen Sie sofort meinen Arm los, ich will mich anziehen, hier verschwinden und dieses peinliche Intermezzo schnellstens vergessen!"

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen „Ich habe es geahnt, auch Löwinnen lügen, wenn die Wahrheit peinlich wird. Du hast dieses, wie nanntest Du es noch, ach ja, INTERMEZZO, offensichtlich aber sehr genossen. Ich ahnte ja nicht, wieviel Feuer in der kleinen Vorbild-Lady mit den guten Manieren und dem biederen Lebensstil steckt. Sag, Hermine, wissen Deine Freunde um Deine kleine Vorliebe für..., sollen wir es „Überraschungen" nennen?"

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie sprang wütend in die Richtung, in der sie ihn vermutete. Da er mit der Attacke offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, bekam sie ihren Arm frei. Sie drehte sich um, riss sich die Binde von den Augen, rannte zu der Stelle, an der sie ihren Mantel im Mondlicht liegen sah. Sie schnappte sich den Mantel, warf ihn sich im Laufen über und rannte aus dem Hinterhof. „Weg hier, nur weg hier", waren die Worte, die in ihrem Kopf hämmerten. Sie wollte nach Hause, unter die Dusche, vergessen.

Als sie zu Hause endlich in ihrem Bett lag, wurde ihr klar, daß sie sich mit ihrer überstürzte Flucht keinen Gefallen getan hatte, denn sie hatte ihren Angreifer nicht mehr angesehen und wußte deshalb immer noch nicht, wer er war. Ihr wurde klar, daß dieser Umstand dem Unbekannten einen Trumpf in die Hand gegeben hatte, da er sie nun jederzeit und bei jeder Gelegenheit bloßstellen könnte, ohne daß sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte ihm zuvor zu kommen und die Enthüllung zu vereiteln. Außerdem fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, daß sie außer ihrem Mantel, alle anderen Kleidungsstücke zurückgelassen hatte. Sie wagte nicht daran zu denken, welche Möglichkeiten sich dem Mann boten, da er nun im Besitz dieser „Beweisstücke" war.

Nachdem sie einen Schlaftrunk genommen hatte, gelang es ihr endlich ruhiger zu werden und in einen leichten Schlaf zu fallen, in dem sie von einem unbekannten Mann träumte, der sie fest in den Armen hielt und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte „Vertraue auf Dich selbst"


	2. Chapter 2

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich weder ausgeruht noch besonders gut. Direkt nachdem sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, kam die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend zurück und ihr wurde beinahe schlecht. Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden und erwog einige Minuten einfach im Bett zu bleiben. Leider hörte sie ein klopfendes Geräusch am Fenster und musste der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, daß eine Eule auf ihrem Fensterbrett saß, die nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie ihre Nachricht zugestellt hatte.

Hermine stand mit einem Seufzer auf und ließ den Vogel herein. Die Nachricht war, wie zu erwarten, von Harry, der in etwas rüdem Ton wissen wollte, warum sie nicht zu dem versprochenen Treffen erschienen war. Da Hermine derzeit keine Lust auf Grundsatzdiskussionen und erst recht nicht auf Diskussionen bezüglich ihres Sexuallebens hatte, entschloss sie sich zu einer Notlüge und verfasste eine kurze Antwort. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Harry mit der Begründung, leider durch etwas Dringendes im Büro aufgehalten worden zu sein und nicht gewagt habe eine Eule von dort aus zu schicken. Abschließend schrieb sie ihm noch, daß sie sich auf jeden Fall heute Abend bei ihm sehen lassen würde. Nachdem die Eule sie mit ihrer Nachricht verlassen hatte, schleppte sich Hermine ins Bad, um sich für den Büroalltag herzurichten.

Während sie beim Zähneputzen in den Spiegel sah, wurde ihr erneut übel. Ihr Hals und Dekolleté-Bereich war mit Blutergüssen übersät, die auch ein Blinder nur einem Szenario zuordnen würde. So konnte sie keinesfalls in der Kanzlei auflaufen. Sie versuchte mehrere Zauber und griff auch zu Make-up, um diesen verräterischen Spuren Herr zu werden, aber das Ergebnis war ernüchternd. Nun sahen die Knutschflecken einfach nur überschminkt aus.

Entmutigt zog Hermine einen leichten Rollkragenpullover an, wohl wissend, wie lächerlich dies bei knapp 20 Grad wirken würde.

Auf dem Weg in die Kanzlei übte sie eine glaubhafte Antwort auf die Frage, die ihr bestimmt schon der Pförtner stellen würde – er tat es „Oh, guten Morgen Miss, herrje, sie sind doch nicht etwa trotz des schönen warmen Herbstwetters krank?" - Hermine lächelte entschuldigend und meinte „Sie haben Recht, Peter, ich habe mich wohl etwas erkältet. Ich weiß, es sieht albern aus, aber was will man machen?". Dann ging sie zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr in die Etage, in der ihre Kanzlei lag.

Nachdem sie glücklicherweise auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro niemandem begegnete, öffnete sie erleichtert seufzend ihre Bürotür, trat ein......und wäre beinahe rückwärts wieder im Flur gelandet.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein riesiges Orchideenbouquet. Sie bewunderte einige Minuten sprachlos dieses wunderschöne Blumengesteck, während sie sich überlegte, daß es wohl bei ihr falsch abgeliefert worden sein musste. Solche Blumen bekamen die weiblichen Chefs, wenn sie einen besonders schweren Fall erfolgreich verteidigt und gewonnen hatten, aber keine kleine Referendarin. Dann fiel ihr die kleine Karte auf, die an einem Blume unten angeheftet war. Hermine nahm die Karte aus der kleinen Klammer, schlug sie auf und starrte wie erstarrt auf den Text „Schärfe Deinen Blick, Löwin".

Irritiert las Hermine die wenigen Worte wieder und wieder. Ihr war klar, von wem diese Zeilen stammen mussten, aber der Sinn erschloss sich ihr nicht. Grübelnd sah sie das Blumengesteck an, drehte es gedankenverloren etwas auf dem Tisch und erstarrte wieder. Zwischen den Blüten, Blättern und Zweigen sah sie etwas schimmern, das dort nicht hingehörte. Vorsichtig griff sie in das Gesteck, fühlte einen etwas festeren Stoff, zog daran und hatte dann ihren BH in der Hand, den sie in dem Hinterhof zurück gelassen hatte.

Während sie noch wie gelähmt, mit dem BH in der Hand, vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, flog die Tür auf und Morton, einer der Staranwälte der Kanzlei, stand im Rahmen. „Miss Granger, wieso lagen die Akten für den Fall Graham heute Morgen nicht..." seine Augen wanderten von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrer Hand und somit zum Corpus Delicti, einem dunkelroten Spitzen-BH, der garantiert nicht zur Büroausstattung bei Palmers, Grants & Partner gehörte.

Hermine spürte, daß ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg, während sie langsam die Hand mit dem BH hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken suchte. Morton räusperte sich leicht, sah sie amüsiert an und meinte „Wie wäre es, wenn sie ihre Unterwäschewahl demnächst zu Hause treffen?".

„Sicher, Sir", war alles was Hermine einfiel. Sie hätte sich wegen dieser dämlichen Erwiderung am liebsten in das nächstgelegene Mäuseloch verkrümelt, aber in dieser Nobelkanzlei gab es keine Mäuse, Ratten ja, aber Mäuse niemals.

„Bringen Sie mir bitte trotzdem die Akte Graham, Miss Granger", meinte Morton, bevor er grinsend ihr Büro verließ.

Hermine ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und sank erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl. Sie hatte es befürchtet – nun begann es also. Der Unbekannte nutzte seine Trümpfe und begann sein Psychospielchen mit ihr.

Als Hermine an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, wartete Harry bereits vor der Tür auf sie. „Hallo Hermine, ich wollte sicherstellen, daß wir uns heute wirklich sehen" sagte er, als sie auf ihn zu kam. „Komm rein", meinte Hermine kurz angebunden und öffnete ihre Wohnungstür.

Harry ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer, schmiss sich auf die Couch und legte los: „Wieso wohnst Du in einem Muggel-Stadtteil? Es ist nicht sicher, das weißt Du, schön ist es auch nicht. Ich könnte Dir sofort ein traumhaftes Appartement in meiner Nähe vermitteln, dann könnten wir uns auch öfter sehen oder zumindest magisch miteinander in Verbindung treten." Hermine schaute ihn genervt an „Ich habe es mir so ausgesucht, weil es mir hier gefällt. Akzeptier es oder nicht, ich habe keine Lust, diese Diskussion bei jedem Treffen zu führen." Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Schlechten Tag gehabt?" fragte er.

„Ja!", bestätigte Hermine „und er wird gerade immer mieser".

Harry stand mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf, ging auf Hermine zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich wollte Dich nicht ärgern, tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine. „Und nun erzähl mir die große Neuigkeit", bat sie ihn, während sie ihn zurück auf das Sofa schob.

Harry erzählte ihr eine Stunde lang und breit von der neuen Stelle, die das Ministerium ihm angeboten hatte, bei der er seine eigenen Ideen einbringen könne und sogar seine Mitarbeiter selber auswählen durfte. Hermine gratulierte ihm und umarmte ihn herzlich. Sie freute sich wirklich für ihn. Sie plauderten noch eine Stunde und tranken dabei einige Gläser Wein. Als Harry sich schließlich erhob und meinte, er müsse nun gehen, bemerkte Hermine erst, wie erschöpft sie war. Sie brachte ihren Freund zu Tür, verabschiedete ihn und kehrte dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort nahm sie eine kleine Phiole aus einem kleinen Schränkchen, trank einen großen Schluck und ging dann ins Bett.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle und Hermine, die sich langsam wieder im Griff hatte, begann zu glauben, daß der Unbekannte sich nicht wieder melden würde. Er hatte scheinbar seinen Spaß gehabt. Hermine vermutete, daß er mittlerweile entweder ein anderes Opfer gefunden oder einfach den Spaß an der Sache verloren hatte.

An diesem Freitag hatte sie von einer anderen Abteilung die Order erhalten, einen alten Fall zwecks Überprüfung aus dem Archiv zu holen. Hermine war nicht begeistert, daß sie kurz vor dem heiß ersehnten Wochenende noch im Archiv wühlen sollte, aber wenn sie eine feste Anstellung in dieser Kanzlei wollte, musste sie durch jede Abteilung und immer Einsatz zeigen. Also fuhr sie gegen 15 Uhr mit dem Aufzug nach unten ins Archiv, das im Keller eingerichtet war. Der Bürokomplex war auf einem alten Gebäude hochgezogen worden, somit gab es den „Keller", der als Tiefgarage diente und darunter aus dem alten Gebäude eine Art alten Gewölbekeller, der für die Archivierung hervorragend geeignet, aber auch sehr unheimlich war. Hermine war eine der wenigen Angestellten, die ins Archiv gingen. Man schickte sie gerne, weil sie diesen Ort sogar zu mögen schien. Tatsächlich erinnerten sie diese alten Mauern immer ein wenig an die Gewölbe von Hogwarts. Sie fühlte sich wohl hier unten und eines war hier garantiert, man war alleine.

Hermine trat aus dem Aufzug und ging zielsicher in die Richtung, in der die Akten aus dem Jahrgang, den man ihr genannt hatte, aufbewahrt wurden. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, hörte sie noch das typische Geräusch des Aufzugs, der sich wieder nach oben in Bewegung setzte.

Die einzige Beleuchtung bestand aus kleinen, altersschwachen Birnen, die von der Decke baumelten und jeweils mit einem kurzen Zugseil angeschaltet werden mussten. Man wollte hier unten Strom sparen und war der Meinung, daß eine Birne pro Gang ausreichend Licht spendete, damit die gewünschte Akte gefunden und dann mitgenommen werden konnte.

Hermine ging also von Gang zu Gang und schaltete auf ihrem Weg die Lampen an, bis sie schließlich vor dem Regal stand, in dem die Akte stehen musste, die sie holen sollte. Sie versuchte gerade die Aktenrückenbeschriftungen zu entziffern, als mit einem Schlag sämtliche Lampen ausfielen. Hgermine sog scharf den Atem ein und versuchte die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. „Das Licht ist ausgefallen, kein Grund sich zu ängstigen", versuchte sie sich einzureden. Doch in diesem Moment hörte sie hinter sich die Stimme, die sie nie wieder hatte hören wollen.

„Kein Grund sich zu ängstigen, kleine Löwin?" Hermine fuhr herum und versuchte irgendetwas in dieser absoluten Finsternis zu erkennen. Aber es war sinnlos.

„Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?" fauchte sie. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe und schalten Sie sofort das Licht wieder an! Ich werde in wenigen Augenblicken im Büro vermisst werden, man weiß, wo ich bin!", versuchte sie zu drohen.

Sie hörte sein leises Lachen bevor er antwortete „Niemand wird Dich vermissen, Eisprinzessin, niemand hat Dich in jener Nacht vermisst.."

Hermine schluckte, es tat weh, daß er mit diesem Satz genau ins Schwarze und damit ihren wunden Punkt traf. Aber sie war nicht bereit sich auf seine Psychospielchen einzulassen, also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und fauchte „Und niemand wird Sie vermissen, wenn ich Sie umbringe, da niemand weiß, daß Sie mit mir in Verbindung stehen. Und seien Sie gewiss, ich werde Sie töten, für das, was Sie mir angetan haben!". Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, lauschte sie auf ein Geräusch, das ihr verraten würde, wo er sich befand. Als es mehrere Minuten ruhig blieb, glaubte Hermine der Fremde sei verschwunden und wollte sich langsam Richtung Aufzug tasten. In diesem Moment fühlte sie, wie bereits einmal, seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, mit denen er sie eisern festhielt. „Was habe ich Dir denn angetan?", fragte die Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr. Er leckte mit der Zunge ihren Hals abwärts, blies ihr warm in den Nacken und flüsterte leise „Hast Du von mir geträumt, Löwin?"

Hermine versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, musste sich aber eingestehen, daß allein seine Berührung und seine Stimme sie verwirrten. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, daß ihr Körper bereits wieder auf ihn reagierte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine bemühte sich still stehen zu bleiben und ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Sie glaubte sich hier im Vorteil, da er ihr damals in dem Hinterhof die Augen verbunden hatte, aber selber noch ihre Reaktionen im Mondlicht sehen konnte. Hier unten, in diesem alten Keller, war er so blind wie sie.

Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie so standen, als er mit der Hand langsam über ihre Brust strich und fragte „Kalt?". Hermine fiel auf den Trick rein, sprang fast herum und fauchte in die Dunkelheit „Was soll diese dämliche Frage?". Erst als sie sein spöttisches Lachen hörte, fiel ihr der arrogante Tonfall auf, in dem er die Frage gestellt hatte – und daß er diese Frage offensichtlich nicht allgemein, sondern auf den Zustand bezogen, daß er ihre Brustwarze durch ihren dünnen Pulli gefühlt hatte - gemeint hatte.

Wieder wurde sich Hermione bewußt, daß sie sowohl die Stimme, als auch die Art und Weise zu reden und, wie sie manchmal meinte, sogar gewisse Wortwendungen, kennen müsste. Aber so sehr sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, es ergab keinen Sinn. Es blieb nur dieses Gefühl, daß sie diesen Mann kannte.

Aber nun wollte sie der Geschichte ein Ende setzen. Sie rannte einfach los. Ihr war klar, daß das eine dämliche Taktik war, aber die Dämlichkeit seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen würde sie damit nicht überbieten. Leider hatte sie in der absoluten Dunkelheit und ihrer Aktion sich dem Fremden zuzuwenden die Orientierung verloren und rannte förmlich in den Angreifer hinein. Wütend über ihre eigene dumme Aktion versuchte sie auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis er ihre Handgelenke festhielt und sie vor sich herschob, bis sie eines der riesigen schweren Archivregale im Rücken spürte. Er zog ihre Arme hoch über ihren Kopf, sie hörte ein leises Flüstern und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, daß ihre Handgelenke von etwas umschlungen wurden. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sie an eines der schweren Regale gefesselt. Nun schlugen bei Hermine alle Sicherungen durch.

Sie brüllte ihn an „Du verfluchte widerliche Missgeburt! Mach mich sofort los, du perverses Produkt der Inzucht!" Hermine fluchte und beschimpfte ihn, bis sie langsam heiser wurde. Gleichzeitig ging ihr auf, daß trotz ihrem lauten Gezeter niemand auf das Drama im Archiv aufmerksam geworden war. Sie war alleine im Dunkeln, mit einem Mann, von dem sie nicht wußte, was er von ihr wollte...."._oder Du von ihm"_...meldete sich eine unangenehme Stimme in ihr....

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend und lauschend in ihrer unangenehmen Position verharrt hatte, spürte sie plötzlich seine Nähe. Sie verstand nicht, wie es möglich war, aber sie wußte, daß er dicht neben ihr sein mußte, obwohl sie ihn weder spürte, hörte noch sah. Trotzdem zuckte sie zurück, als sie eine Berührung an ihrer Wange spürte. Er streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht und sagte „Wie schön, wir haben uns beruhigt....".

Hermine musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht wieder los zu brüllen. Auch diese Art, wie er mit ihr sprach, zerrte an ihren Nerven. Weniger wegen des Inhalts, eher, weil seine leise flüsternde Stimme eine verheerende Wirkung auf ihren Körper ausübte. Sie wollte sich der Tatsache nicht stellen, daß seine Art zu reden sie wahnsinnig machte. Er hatte die Fähigkeit selbst banalste Sätze in einem Tonfall und mit einer leichten Arroganz zu sagen, daß sie den Wunsch verspürte ihm auch dieses Mal alles, aber auch alles, was er von ihr wollte, zu gewähren.

Wieder war sie geschockt, als sie ihn sagen hörte „Die Löwin würde sich unterwerfen?". Dieser Mistkerl wußte tatsächlich, was sie dachte? Wieder versuchte sie sich verzweifelt ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, welche Zauberer sie kannte, die diese Fähigkeit hatten. Während sie noch versuchte sich zu sammeln, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, damit sie gezielt nachdenken konnte, spürte sie seine Küsse an ihrem Arm. Da ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf gefesselt waren, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit sich seiner Berührung zu entziehen und musste sich schließlich eingestehen, daß sie es auch nicht mehr wollte. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller, Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Ihr war klar, daß auch ihm das nicht entgehen würde.

Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf meldete sich unerwünschterweise auch wieder „_Zum Teufel mit der __Tugend_...."

„Ich gebe auf", flüsterte sie leise und hatte die dunkle Ahnung, daß sie damit eine Einladung ausgesprochen hatte, die sie hier und jetzt nicht mehr würde zurück nehmen können.....

Als habe er auf diese Antwort gewartet, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Er küsste sie, wie er es bereits in dem Hinterhof getan hatte, hart, verlangend, besitzergreifend – Hermine gab ihren Widerstand auf und beschloss sich spätestens am nächsten Tag in eine geschlossene Anstalt einweisen zulassen, da sie mittlerweile sicher war, entweder unter einem Fluch zu stehen, oder aber nymphoman zu sein. Sie dachte nicht mehr, sie fühlte nur noch – was dieser Mann mit ihr und ihren Gefühlen anstellte, brachte sie an den Rand der Ekstase. Sie bemerkte die Fesseln nicht mehr, es war ihr einfach egal, daß sie ihm so ausgeliefert war. Sie wollte nur noch mit ihm zusammen sein, ihn so nah wie möglich spüren. Ihm die Erfüllung geben, die er in der Lage war, ihr zu geben....Als sie spürte, daß er sich auch seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte und nackt war, vergaß sie jegliche Erziehung und bog sich ihm verlangend entgegen. „Mylady haben ein Bedürfnis?" hörte sie leise an ihrem Ohr, bevor sie keuchte „Du verfluchter Mistkerl, weißt genau, was Du in mir auslöst, also nimm mich endlich!"

Als er in sie eindrang schrie sie ihre Lust hinaus, sie zerrte an ihren Handfesseln, weil sie ihn berühren wollte, aber er quälte sie weiter mit seinen Lippen und Händen, während er sie wild und hart nahm. Hermine stöhnte und wimmerte, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erlebte – um schließlich leise zu flüstern „Bitte, sag mir Deinen Namen. Ich will Deinen Namen wissen, ich muss ihn wissen".

Sie hatte nicht erwartet eine Antwort zu erhalten, aber nachdem er sich wieder mit diesem animalischen Ton, der ihr sagte, daß auch er einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, gegen sie lehnte, hörte sie seine leise Stimme „Du kennst mich. Du wolltest mich. Vertrau auf Dich, meine Löwin."

Sie genoss den kurzen Moment der Entspannung, aber dann schaltete sich ihr Verstand wieder ein. Leise sagte sie „Bitte, laß mich gehen, das Gebäude wird freitags verriegelt, dann sitze ich hier über das Wochenende fest..." Sie spürte seine Hand sanft an ihrer Wange, als er ihren Kopf anhob, als könne er ihr in die Augen sehen, trotz der absoluten Dunkelheit. „Du kannst gehen wohin immer Du magst, Löwin.".

Hermine schnaufte etwas genervt „ich weiß, aber ich bin hier in einem Muggel-Viertel, da appariert man nicht einfach von A nach B". Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wieso ihr „Partner" ihre Situation nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte.

Ganz langsam hatte sie eine dunkle Ahnung, was ihren Fremden betraf. Er benahm sich so selbstverständlich, schien keine Grenzen zu kennen oder zu akzeptieren. Sie wagte fast nicht ihre Vermutung zu Ende zu denken. Plötzlich fügten sich einige Dinge zusammen, die sie lieber nicht in Kombination wissen wollte.

Der teilweise arrogante Klang seiner Stimme, die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er sich benahm, generell sein Macho-Verhalten. Hermine wurde schlecht und sie weigerte sich weiter zu denken. Sie wollte erst nach Hause, dort würde sie in Ruhe die Fakten sortieren.....

„Ich....ich---würde gerne gehen.", flüsterte sie leise. „Natürlich, ich sorge für Deine unauffällige Rückkehr nach Hause, meine Löwin", bekam sie als geflüsterte Antwort. Sie war nicht sicher, ob nicht ein leises Lachen aus seiner Stimme klang......


	4. Chapter 4

Als Hermine am Samstag aufstand, war sie zum ersten Mal, seit der verhängnisvollen ersten Begegnung mit dem Fremden in der Gasse, nicht mit Schuldgefühlen beladen, sondern fest entschlossen herauszufinden, wer dieser Kerl war. Nach dem gestrigen Abend musste sie sich endlich eingestehen, daß Scham und Schuldgefühle ihrem eigenen Verhalten gegenüber nicht nur absolut unangebracht und ihr in dieser verzwickten Lage auch keine Hilfe waren, sondern sie sogar noch mehr in die Rolle des Opfers drängten.

Entschieden schnappte sich Hermine einen Block und einen Stift und setzte sich mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee an den Küchentisch. Sie arbeitete schließlich als Referendarin in einer bekannten und renommierten Anwaltskanzlei, da sollte sie nach über zwei Jahren doch gelernt haben, wie man Fakten sammelte, Hintergründe beleuchtete und sich so ein Bild von einer Gesamtsituation schaffen konnte. Es war an der Zeit, daß sie ihren, in den letzten Tagen offensichtlich recht wenig beanspruchten Verstand, endlich einschaltete und benutzte. Sie musste in ihren Erinnerungen wühlen, auch in denen, die sie am liebsten verdrängte, weil sie doch noch immer schmerzten. Der Mann, der es mit einigen Berührungen und wenigen Küssen schaffte ihren Körper in Brand zu setzen, diesen Mann kannte sie, dessen war sie sicher. Es war ebenfalls offensichtlich, daß er Kenntnisse über sie hatte, die teilweise sogar bis in ihre Schulzeit zurück reichten.

Es lag nun einzig an ihr, herauszufinden, woher er sie kannte und wer er war.

Nach über drei Stunden und etlichen Litern Kaffee sah Hermine resigniert auf ihren Block. Sie hatte nicht einmal eine Seite mit Fakten füllen können, und das, was sie zusammengetragen hatte, war einfach lächerlich wenig. Jeder ihrer Chefs würde sie auslachen, wenn sie mit dieser Liste das Bild eines Verdächtigen beschreiben wollte.

Hermine beschloss eine kleine Pause einzulegen und einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen. Danach wollte sie ihre Liste noch einmal überarbeiten.

Als sie aus der Haustür trat, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter dem kurzen Holzzaun eines leer stehenden Hauses auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite. Nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht beobachtet wurde oder langsam Teil zwei ihrer zunehmend geistigen Umnachtung begann – Verfolgungswahn....

Während sie durch den Park ging, überlegte sie, daß es allerdings keine andere Erklärung gab, wieso der Fremde so genau wußte, wann und wo er sie antreffen konnte. Er musste sie beobachtet haben, oder zumindest über fast jeden ihrer Schritte genauestens informiert worden sein.

Sie versuchte nochmals den Tag, als er sie in der Gasse überfiel, zu rekonstruieren. Sie hatte niemandem im Büro gesagt, was sie an diesem Abend noch unternehmen wollte. Die einzigen Personen, die wußten, daß sie noch in die Kneipe in dieser Gasse wollte, waren sie, Harry und vermutlich einige seiner Freunde, die sich auch dort mit ihm treffen wollten. Es war auch niemand bei ihr, als Harry sie im Büro anrief, um sie einzuladen.

Obwohl sie nicht alle von Harrys Freunden kannte, verwarf sie rasch den Gedanken, einer von ihnen könne der Täter sein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich grinsend vorstellte, wie Hector, ein herzensguter junger Mann und ein fantastischer Sportler, aber leider mit dem IQ einer Straßenlaterne, grübelte, wie er eine junge Frau kidnappen könne. Er würde es wahrscheinlich für das unauffälligste halten, sie in einem überfüllten Warenhaus mit einem Lasso einzufangen, sich wie einen Sack Mehl über seine Schulter zu werfen und dann gemütlich nach Hause spazieren, während sein Opfer sich die Kehle aus dem Leibe schrie.

Immer noch schmunzelnd macht sich Hermine auf den Heimweg, wobei sie diesmal versuchte unauffällig ihre Umgebung zu beobachten, ob sie vielleicht etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkte, was darauf schließen ließ, daß sie beschattet würde. Ohne irgendetwas feststellen zu können, kam sie unbehelligt nach wenigen Minuten vor ihrer Wohnung an und ging sofort, nachdem sie ihren Mantel ausgezogen hatte, in die Küche um sich wieder ihrer Liste zu widmen.

Der erheiternde Gedanke an den lieben, aber etwas trotteligen Hector, hatte sie auf die Idee gebracht, eine Liste all ihrer männlichen Bekannten und Freunde anzulegen.

Vielleicht schaffte sie es auf diese Weise, den einen oder anderen Kandidaten zu selektieren, der eventuell in Frage kommen könnte. Hermine war sich klar, daß der Kandidat zumindest zwei auffällige Charaktereigenschaften haben musste, einen brillanten Verstand und eine verflucht großzügige Portion Selbstbewusstsein. Vermutlich war er bei der Verteilung des Charakterzuges „Bescheidenheit" schlicht und ergreifend nicht anwesend gewesen.

Bereits nach weniger als 20 Minuten hatte Hermine ihre Liste fertig gestellt. Sie las sich nicht gerade wie das Who-is-Who der brillanten Zauberer des Landes. Hermine stellte überrascht fest, daß sie fast alle ihrer männlichen Bekannten Harrys und Ginnys Freundeskreis zu verdanken hatte. Sie war sich immer bewußt gewesen, aufgrund ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit und der vielen Zeit, die sie mit Lernen verbrachte, kaum wirklich enge Freundschaften geknüpft zu haben. Auch während der Zeit ihres Studiums hatte sie wahrscheinlich die Bibliothek besser gekannt als die Mensa oder die Cafeteria, aber so offensichtlich war ihr das noch nie vor Augen geführt worden.

Auf ihrer Liste befanden sich nur 3 Männer, die sie selber kennen gelernt hatte.

Da war Chase, den sie zu Beginn des Studiums gefunden und mit dem sie auch intim befreundet gewesen war. Ein netter Kerl aus reicher Familie, allerdings mit dem Gemüt eines lieben tapsigen Teddys. Ihn konnte sie sofort von der Liste streichen. Chase war gar nicht in der Lage sich eine sexuelle Begegnung mit einer Frau, außer zum Zwecke der Fortpflanzung, vorzustellen. Aus diesem Grunde war die Beziehung auch bereits nach kurzer Zeit gescheitert. Chase suchte eine Ehefrau und Mutter, die neben den häuslichen Fähigkeiten über genug Intellekt verfügte, damit er sich abends mit ihr unterhalten konnte. Das war allerdings nicht die Intention, mit der Hermine ihr Studium begonnen hatte. Sie wollte lernen, einen Job haben, der sie forderte und erfüllte. An Familienplanung dachte sie noch gar nicht und wenn sie ehrlich war, Chase war mit seiner Gleichmütigkeit (oder war es nicht schon fast Langweiligkeit) nicht gerade aufregendes Genmaterial, zumindest nicht in ihren Augen.

Dann traf sie John, der ihr auf den ersten Blick gefiel. John studierte Sprachwissenschaft und begeisterte sie immer wieder mit Zitaten aus den unterschiedlichsten Klassikern. In einem gewissen Sinn waren sie seelenverwandt. Sie liebten beide Bücher und konnten sich vollkommen von der realen Welt abschirmen, wenn sie in einem interessantes Buch lasen. In einem Falle waren sie allerdings sehr gegensätzlich. John war für Hermines Begriffe etwas zu sensibel. Er nahm alles persönlich, fühlte sich ständig angegriffen und wollte jeden nichtigen Streit tagelang ausdiskutieren. Als er begann Hermine immer häufiger Vorwürfe zu machen, wenn sie sich mal mit Harry oder einem anderen Bekannten alleine traf, zog Hermine einen Schlussstrich. Als sie es John mitteilte, brach er in Tränen aus, zitierte aus Romeo und Julia und drohte ihr eine Woche lang, er werde sich das Leben nehmen. Dieses Verhalten reichte Hermine um ihren Entschluss nicht zu bereuen. Heute sagte es ihr aber auch, daß er als Täter ebenso wenig in Frage kam wie Bambi.

Beim letzten Kandidaten sah die Sache etwas anders aus. Hermine war in einer Phase gewesen, in der sie sicher war, mit einem Partner, der ihr geistig nicht überlegen war, besser zu fahren. Und so lernte sie in einer Muggel-Kneipe Hank kennen. Hank war Automechaniker, hatte noch nie von Zauberei gehört, lebte in einer typischen Junggesellenwohnung und fand es „scharf, eine tolle und schlaue `Alte` zu haben." Leider wurde der „Alten" nach einiger Zeit klar, daß samstägliches Rudelsaufen mit den Kumpels, Fußballspiele außerhalb und der abendliche TV-Genuss von täglichen Reality-Shows, gar nicht ihr Ding waren. Sie war es leid, daß Hank fast ständig eine spöttische Bemerkung von sich gab, wenn er sie mit einem Buch vorfand. Nach nur 3 Monaten platze ihr der Kragen als sie von ihm den Satz „Hey Schatz, les nicht so viel, Dumm fi.....t besser" zu hören bekam. Sie teilte ihm mit, daß er ab jetzt jederzeit in der Lage sei, sich ein solch passendes Pendant für seine abendliche Bettakrobatik mit nach Hause bringen zu können – sie stünde ab heute nicht mehr zur Verfügung.

Auch Hank hatte sich nach einigen Tagen nochmals kurz in Erinnerung gebracht, als er volltrunken vor der Bibliothek auftauchte, als sie gerade heraus kam, und auf der Straße herum lallte, sie solle wieder kommen. Als Hermine ihn ignorierte, begann er zu brüllen, sie sei eine frigide Kuh und er habe nun jeden Tag besseren Sex, als sie sich in ihrem verknöcherten Gehirn ausmalen könne.

Nur Hank fiel, bei genauerer Betrachtung, ebenfalls als Täter aus, was hätte er davon sie zu kidnappen? Außerdem hätte er sich wohl niemals so ausdrücken können, wie der Fremde.

Harrys Freunde waren auch relativ schnell aussortiert. Einige waren Sportler und hatten an jedem Finger wenigstens 2 – 3 Mädchen. Ein kleiner Teil war glücklich verheiratet und die anderen Junggesellen waren zumindest fest liiert. Außerdem war niemand darunter, bei dem sie auch nur einmal den Eindruck gewonnen hätte, daß er an ihr ernsthaft interessiert sei.

Entmutigt legte Hermine den Block auf den Tisch zurück. Das ganze Unterfangen brachte nichts, sie war keinen Schritt weiter als zuvor. Als eine leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken flüsterte „und wieso suchen wir nicht mal vor der Studienzeit?" – „Absurd", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war in sexueller Hinsicht ein absoluter Spätzünder gewesen. Insofern hatte sie in der Schulzeit nur wenige Freunde gehabt, außerhalb der Schule hatte sie in dem Alter fast gar keine Kontakte. Es gab natürlich die üblichen zwei bis drei besten Freundinnen der Kindheit aus der Nachbarschaft, aber dann war schon Ende Gelände.

Doch leider war die Zeit vor dem Studium die einzige Option, die sich nun noch bot. Entschlossen schnappte sich Hermine wieder ihren Block und begann alle männlichen Personen aufzuschreiben, denen sie jemals in ihrem Leben begegnet war.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Liste mit den männlichen Personen aus ihrer Kindheit und Schulzeit hatte Hermine rasch angefertigt. Sie beinhaltete außer Familienmitgliedern und einigen Freunden, Bekannte und Arbeitskollegen ihrer Eltern, ihre alten Schulkameraden und natürlich die Lehrer von Hogwarts.

Ein Großteil der Personen hatte nur flüchtig Anteil an Ihrem Leben gehabt oder stand eigentlich gar nicht in direkter Beziehung zu ihr und viele waren auch bereits verstorben.

Der spärliche Rest allerdings, den sie nach dem Ausschlussverfahren auf ein separates Blatt notiert hatte, gab ihr ziemlich zu denken.....

Drei Namen sprangen ihr sofort ins Auge – und mit keinem dieser Namen verband sie eine wirklich angenehme Erinnerung.

Da war ihr Schulkamerad Draco – wobei er wohl weniger als Kamerad denn als Kontrahent bezeichnet werden musste. Er hatte es sowohl auf Hermine als auch ihre Freunde regelrecht abgesehen und ließ damals keine Gelegenheit aus, wenn er ihr schaden konnte. Den Grund seines Hasses hatte sie damals in der Erziehung durch seine Eltern gesehen. Draco bildete sich viel auf seine Herkunft und den Einfluss seiner Familie ein, war aber, zumindest in Hermines Augen, ein ziemlich armer Wurm, der irgendwann einmal mit der Realität des Lebens konfrontiert werden würde, daß er nämlich sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen und durch eigene Taten und Ergebnisse seinen Platz im Leben finden müsse.

Dann gab es natürlich Dracos Vater, einen arroganten, selbstverliebten, reinblütigen Zauberer aus alter Familie. Sie hatte Lucius Malfoy nur wenige Male getroffen, aber er war mehrfach in Verwicklungen verstrickt, die ihr und ihren Freunden durchaus hätten das Leben kosten können. Allerdings konnte sie sich erinnern, wieviele der damaligen Slytherinschülerinnen nicht nur Draco anhimmelten, weil sie ihn so „niedlich" (Hermine schüttelte es innerlich, Draco mit einem Adjektiv wie „niedlich" zu betiteln) fanden, sondern auch speziell im Teenageralter durchaus nicht zurückgeschreckt hätten, seinem Vater Avancen zu machen.

Der letzte Name auf der Liste, war der ihres ehemaligen Tränkelehrers Severus Snape. Sie hatte ihn als neue Schülerin gefürchtet und fast gehasst, später übte er eine gewisse Faszination auf sie aus, weil sie seinen Verstand bewunderte und auch seine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer sie nicht unbeeindruckt ließen. Sie hatte, auch wenn es eigentlich nur im Unterricht war, relativ viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Diese Zeit hatte er allerdings auch ausgiebig genutzt, um ihr wieder und wieder zu demonstrieren, was er von ihr hielt. Er hatte sie attackiert, wann immer sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot. Er hatte ihren Wunsch, mit ihrer Intelligenz ihren Platz in der Klasse zu finden, genutzt, um sie wieder und wieder bloß zu stellen und sie einige Male fast zum Weinen gebracht. Eine Tatsache, die sie ihm bis heute nicht verziehen hatte.

Auch nach ihrem Abschluss hatte sie ihn noch einige Male gesehen, als sie ihre alte Hauslehrerin besucht hatte, mit der sie auch heute noch locker Kontakt hielt. Aber sie war ihm tunlichst aus dem Weg gegangen, obwohl sie eine kurze Phase hatte (in der Zeit, in der sie mit John zusammen war), in der sie seine schroffe Art fast einladend fand. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre damalige Gefühlswelt stieg Hermine noch immer die Röte ins Gesicht. Wie infantil sie damals gewesen war, als sie sich vorstellte, er sei unter dieser zurückstoßenden kalten und frostigen Schale eventuell ein mitfühlender Mensch....

Hermine schaute zweifelnd auf die drei Namen, die sie unterstrichen hatte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß einer dieser Männer hinter den Überfällen stecken sollte. Allerdings war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, daß alle drei sowohl die geistigen Fähigkeiten hatten, solche Intrigen auszutüfteln, als auch den körperlichen Merkmalen des Angreifers entsprachen. Wobei Hermine sich bei den Angehörigen der Familie Malfoy nicht sicher festlegen konnte, da sie sowohl Draco als auch dessen Vater seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Hermine stand auf, nahm ein Glas von der Spüle und ging zum Schrank, wo sie sich etwas Rotwein einschenkte. Nachdenklich sah sie in die dunkle Flüssigkeit, während sie in Gedanken die Möglichkeiten durchging, wie sie den Unbekannten entlarven konnte. Sie konnte es drehen und wenden wie sie wollte, bevor sie weiter nachdachte, musste sie wissen, ob Malfoy-Senior noch lebte und vielleicht mittlerweile wie ein Hefekuchen auseinander gegangen war und ob Malfoy-Junior eventuell bereits verheiratet war und sich doch noch zu einem netten Menschen entwickelt haben sollte.

Sie hob ihr Glas und trank es in einem Schluck leer, dann orderte sie sich magisch eine Eule, weil sie Harry eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollte.

Ihr war klar, daß Harry über kurz oder lang bei ihr auf der Matte stehen würde, nachdem er ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte. Sie hatte nicht groß um den heißen Brei geredet, sondern knapp geschrieben:

***

Hallo Harry,

ich möchte Dich bitten für mich die Adresse von Draco Malfoy ausfindig zu machen. Du kennst bestimmt jemanden, der noch mit ihm in Kontakt steht.

Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße

Hermine

***

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte. Insgeheim grinste sie und fragte sich, ob er ihren Brief noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, als er wutschnaubend in den Schuppen hinter ihrem Haus appariert war, um sie zur Rede zu stellen?

Sie öffnete die Tür und meinte mit einem süffisanten Lächeln „Hallo Harry, eine nette Überraschung, daß Du mich besuchst." Harry ließ sie gar nicht weiter zu Wort kommen, sondern drückte sie zur Seite, während er sich an ihr vorbei den Weg in ihr Wohnzimmer bahnte. Als sie ihre Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte und hinter ihm den Raum betrat fragte er schon, wie erwartet: „Kannst Du mir mal bitte sagen, was diese Nachricht soll? Was willst Du, bei Merlin, von Draco? Bin ich Dir nicht einmal eine kurze Erklärung für Deine Frage wert? Ich bin doch nicht die Auskunft!"

Hermine sah ihn ernst an und fragte sich innerlich, wieso ihr sein Benehmen plötzlich so gegen den Strich ging. Früher hatte sie es gemocht, wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, er sorge sich oder mache sich Gedanken um sie. In diesem Moment aber hätte sie ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht und ihn gefragt, was er sich eigentlich einbilde, von ihr zu verlangen, ihm ihr Seelenleben offen zu legen. Sie war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig, er war „nur" ihr Freund und selbst dieses Verhältnis war im Laufe der Zeit etwas abgekühlt, da sie beide sich immer seltener sahen und auch ihre Interessen sich auseinander entwickelt hatten.

Sie holte tief Luft und antwortete: „Harry, ich habe Dich lediglich gebeten, mir einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun. Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich mich mit Draco unterhalten muss. Du kannst mir helfen, oder Du kannst es lassen. Ich habe allerdings keine Lust mir nun mit Dir eine Grundsatzdiskussion darüber zu liefern, was ich mit wem zu tun oder nicht zu tun habe."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, so kannte er Hermine eigentlich nicht. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, daß sein Verhalten wohl auch nicht ganz angemessen gewesen war. Sie waren mittlerweile erwachsen und Hermine lebte ihr eigenes Leben. Wenn sie seine Hilfe oder seinen Schutz gewollt hätte, hätte sie ihm dies mitgeteilt, soweit vertraute er nach wie vor auf ihr Vertrauensverhältnis zueinander.

„Entschuldige, Hermine", meinte er somit versöhnlich. „Ich habe überreagiert, manchmal meine ich Dich immer noch beschützen zu müssen, vor allem, wenn ich mit einigen Namen aus unserer Vergangenheit konfrontiert werde. Mir ist klar, Du weißt genau, was Du tust. Ich höre mich um und sage Dir dann Bescheid. Sei bitte nicht böse, aber versprich mir zu erzählen um was es geht, wenn Du das Gefühl hast, Hilfe zu brauchen"

Hermine trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm „Ich verspreche, daß ich Dir immer vertraue und Dich nie belügen werde", sagte sie, mit dem unguten Gefühl, daß sie gerade eigentlich doch gelogen hatte, weil sie ihm garantiert niemals den Hintergrund ihrer Recherchearbeit sagen würde.

Drei Tage später erhielt sie eine Nachricht von Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Hermine durch die belebte Straße ging, in der nach Harrys Information Draco wohnen sollte, dachte sie sich, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen getroffen zu haben. Sie musste den Stier bei den Hörnern, respektive die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen, wenn sie nicht zum Spielball ihrer Furcht und Verwirrung werden wollte.

Obwohl sie seit dem letzten Freitag nichts mehr von dem Fremden gesehen oder gehört hatte, lebte sie doch in einer gewissen Angst. Bei jedem Boten, der eine Lieferung in ihrer Kanzlei abgab, befürchtete sie wieder eines ihrer intimen Kleidungsstücke in einem Paket oder einem Blumenstrauß zu finden. Briefe, die speziell zu ihren Händen adressiert waren, jagten ihr Angst ein, weil sie fast erwartete einen Erpresserbrief darin zu finden. Auch wenn bisher nichts dieser Art eingetroffen war, außer der Blumengesteck-Affaire, konnte sie sich einfach nicht entspannen.

In letzter Minute bemerkte sie, daß sie,völlig in Gedanken, beinahe an der Adresse, die Harry als Dracos Wohnort angegeben hatte, vorbeigegangen wäre. Es war ein erstaunlich schlichtes Haus, das zwar einem gehobenen Stil entsprach, aber nicht protzig wirkte.

Hermine atmete zweimal tief durch, dann betätigte sie den großen Knopf, der neben dem schmiedeeisernen Tor in den Mauerpfosten eingebaut war. Aus der darüber liegenden Sprechanlage ertönte kurz darauf eine schnarrende Stimme: „Wer sind sie, was wollen sie?" Hermine schluckte und antwortete dann: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich bin eine alte Schulkameradin von Mr. Draco Malfoy und war gerade in der Nähe...", sie stockte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht überlegt hatte, wie sie ihren Besuch erklären sollte. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie die Verriegelung des Tores zurück sprang und die Flügel sich öffneten, damit sie das Gelände betreten konnte.

Langsam ging Hermine auf das Haus zu, immer noch unsicher, was sie erwarten würde, bzw. wie Draco sie wohl empfangen würde, so er denn überhaupt da war.

Als sie die Haustüre fast erreicht hatte, wurde diese von innen geöffnet und Hermine stand einer jungen attraktiven Brünetten gegenüber, die offensichtlich schwanger war. Die Frau sah ihr freundlich entgegen und meinte: „Kommen Sie doch herein, Miss Granger. Ich freue mich eine ehemalige Schulfreundin meines Mannes kennenlernen zu können."

Hermine verschluckte sich fast, während sie die dargebotene Hand der jungen Frau ergriff, die sich offensichtlich nicht über sie lustig machen wollte, sondern ihre Begrüßung durchaus ernst gemeint hatte.

Die junge Frau, die sich als Marlene vorstellte, zog Hermine förmlich durch den Flur und parkte sie regelrecht auf einem großen gemütlichen Sessel in ihrem überraschend geschmackvoll eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Hermine war etwas verunsichert. Sie war sich nicht im Klaren, welche Begrüßung sie erwartet hatte, aber dieses Szenario war von all ihren Vorstellungen so weit entfernt, wie der Nord- vom Südpol.

Sie sah Marlene an und meinte „Es tut mir leid, daß ich so unangemeldet hier hereinplatze, aber ich war gerade in der Gegend..." Dann ließ sie ihren Blick über Marlenes Gestalt schweifen und fragte „Darf ich fragen, in welchem Monat sie sind?"

Marlene strahlte sie an und meinte „Ich bin im sechsten Monat, aber mein Arzt meint auch, es sähe aus wie der achte." Sie lachte: „Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr wie uns auf das Kind freuen, vor allem, weil wir nach Dracos schwerem Unfall bereits alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hatten."

Hermine verstand nicht was sie meinte, aber Marlene schien dies nicht zu bemerken und sprach weiter. „Draco und ich haben alle Ärzte, die magischen und die Muggel-Ärzte zur Verzweiflung getrieben, aber nun hat es endlich geklappt. Wie sind so glücklich. Und Draco kann auch endlich wieder lachen."

Hermine hörte die Sätze der jungen Frau, verstand aber den Sinn immer noch nicht, als sie plötzlich hinter sich ein schleifendes Geräusch vernahm und eine Stimme, die mit leicht arrogantem Unterton meinte: „Liebes, wir sind zwar glücklich, müssen aber nicht jedem jedes Detail unseres Lebens auf die Nase binden – oder?". Hermine musste sich nicht umdrehen. Sie erkannte Dracos Stimme sofort. Etwas sonorer, vielleicht ein wenig müder, aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie er in den Raum …...kam.....in einem Rollstuhl......

Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie sich einmal mit Draco nett und sogar interessant unterhalten könne, aber dieses Wunder war geschehen. Draco war nach einem schweren Sturz während eines exklusiven Kletterurlaubs in den Rocky Mountains an den Rollstuhl gefesselt. Und irgendwie schien der Verlust seiner Gehfähigkeit direkten Einfluß auf seine emotionale und geistige Entwicklung gehabt zu haben. Außer seiner leicht blasierten Art zu sprechen, fand Hermine fast keine Gemeinsamkeiten mehr zu dem Draco, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Sie vermutete, daß auch Marlene einen gewissen Einfluss auf diese positive Entwicklung genommen hatte, denn Draco schien seine Frau zu vergöttern und das Lächeln, das sie ihm hin und wieder zuwarf, zeigte Hermine deutlich, daß auch Marlene ihren Mann liebte.

Hermine unterhielt sich mit den Malfoys fast 2 Stunden und ließ sich von Draco, kurz bevor sie ging, noch die Adresse seines Vaters aufschreiben. Als sie sich an der Haustür noch einmal umdrehte, um beiden für den netten Nachmittag zu danken, rollte Draco auf sie zu, ergriff noch einmal ihre Hand und meinte: „Bitte, bestelle Harry viele Grüße von mir. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn er sich einmal bei uns melden würde. Ich denke, ich habe einige Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen."

Hermine nickte und meinte „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

Zu Marlene gewandt sagte sie „Es hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen und ich wünsche Ihnen für die Geburt alles Gute."

Dann ging sie den schmalen Kiesweg zum Tor hinunter, verließ das Grundstück und ging zum nächsten unauffälligen Platz, von dem aus sie nach Hause apparieren konnte.

Zu Hause nahm Hermine ihre kleine Liste und strich Dracos Namen nachdrücklich durch. Sie freute sich einerseits, daß er endlich zu sich gefunden hatte und sich so positiv entwickelt hatte, obwohl die Hintergründe dieser Entwicklung sehr tragisch waren. Gleichzeitig aber wurde ihr klar, daß sie nun, da Draco nicht mehr auf ihrer Liste stand, einen weiteren schweren Gang antreten musste, wollte sie auch die nächste Person, die sie noch in Verdacht hatte, ausschließen können.

Draco hatte Hermine nur kurze Einblicke in die Beziehung zu seinem Vater gewährt. Aber aus dem Gespräch hatte sie entnehmen können, daß Draco, nachdem seine Mutter verstorben und er zum „Krüppel", wie sein Vater es nannte, geworden war, die Beziehung abgebrochen hatte. Sein letzter Kenntnisstand war, daß sein Vater sein Witwer-Dasein in vollsten Zügen genoss und dank seines Geldes auch immer eine Menge junger Frauen um sich scharte. Hermine zweifelte immer mehr, daß ein Malfoy, der offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, den Rest seines Lebens als Playboy zu verbringen, sich die Mühe machen würde, ausgerechnet ihr aufzulauern.

Hermine beschloss für heute nicht mehr nachzugrübeln und in den kleinen Club in der Nachbarschaft auf einen Cocktail zu gehen, damit sie auf andere Gedanken kam.

Als Hermine den kleinen rauchigen Raum betrat, spielte auf der Bühne bereits eine Band. Sie bahnte sich durch das Publikum ihren Weg zur Bar, stellte sich an den Tresen und bestellte, als der Barkeeper endlich einen Blick auf sie warf, einen Whiskey. Eigentlich hatte sie etwas Leichtes trinken wollen, aber dann entschied sie sich heute einmal traumlos schlafen zu wollen, auch ohne Zaubertrank, und beschloss etwas Hochprozentigeres zu sich zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie ihren Drink bekam, nahm sie ihr Glas, trank es in einem Schluck leer. Dann bestellte sie einen weiteren Whiskey und ging damit in eine kleine Nische, hinter einem Spielautomaten, in der Nähe des Notausgangs. Dort lehnte sie sich an die Wand, nippte an ihrem Glas und schaute sich die Band an, als sie plötzlich direkt an ihrem Ohr jemanden sagen hörte: „Ist die Löwin heute auf der Jagd?" – sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Getränk und musste husten, was hinter ihr mit einem amüsierten „Wahrscheinlich wäre Tee angemessener gewesen…?" quittiert wurde.

Nachdem Hermine sich von ihrem Hustenanfall erholt hatte, machte sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe den Versuch zu unternehmen sich umzudrehen, sondern fauchte sofort hinter sich: „Heute noch nichts zu Fi****en gefunden?"

Im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, daß gerade der Alkohol, den sie in dieser Konzentration nicht gewöhnt war, die Kontrolle über ihr Sprachzentrum übernommen hatte. Dem Mann hinter ihr schien dieser verbale Aussetzer allerdings Spaß zu machen, denn er hauchte nahe an ihrem Ohr: „Darf ich hoffen, daß Du Dich im Laufe unseres gemeinsamen Abends häufiger der Gossensprache bedienen wirst?"

Hermine spürte, wie eine Wut in ihr hoch stieg, die sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

„ICH werde meine Ausdrucksweise dem Niveau meines Gegenüber anpassen." knurrte sie. „Auf welchem Niveau Sie sich bewegen, haben sie mir bereits mehrfach bewiesen – und ich lehne die Einladung auf einen weiteren gemeinsamen Abend danken ab!" schob sie noch säuerlich hinterher.

Als er mit der Hand um sie herum griff und ihr das Glas aus der Hand nahm, starrte sie wie hypnotisiert auf seine Hand. Es war das erste Mal, daß sie einen Teil seines Körpers zu Gesicht bekam und sie versuchte krampfhaft sich jede Kleinigkeit einzuprägen, um ihn vielleicht später wiedererkennen zu können. Zu spät bemerkte sie, wie er sie gleichzeitig rückwärts in Richtung des Notausganges zog. Als sie den kalten Luftzug im Rücken spürte, wurde sie etwas klarer im Kopf und versuchte sich gegen seinen ziehenden Griff zu wehren, aber sie stand bereits auf der Schwelle zu dem kleinen dunklen Hinterhof. Der Fremde schob sie zur Seite und schloss die Metalltür, die sofort von innen mit einem Riegel einschnappte.

Hermine war sauer, nervös und dummerweise auch etwas angeheitert. Sie wollte keine Wiederholung der ersten Begegnung, an die sie dieser Ort erinnerte. Sie wollte sich nicht wieder von diesem Kerl in einem Hinterhof benutzen zu lassen. Hermine schüttelte seinen Griff ab und ging zum Angriff über. Sie sprang in seine Richtung, versuchte sein Gesicht mit den Fingernägeln zu zerkratzen, trat wild um sich, in der Hoffnung sein Schienbein zu erwischen und einmal, als sie glaubte, er stünde günstig, riss sie ihr Knie hoch, um ihm damit einen empfindlichen Hieb zwischen die Beine zu versetzen. Aber egal, was sie auch versuchte, er wich aus. Sie fluchte und begann ihn anzuschreien „Du verfluchter Mistkerl! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich bin es leid, von Dir misshandelt und benutzt zu werden! Ich entscheide über mein Leben!"

Keuchend blieb sie stehen und wartete auf eine Reaktion, innerlich die Tatsache verfluchend, daß er es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, sie an einen Ort zu bugsieren, an dem es dunkel war und den so schnell niemand betreten würde.

Als sie seine Hand an seinem Nacken spürte, erschrak sie nicht, sie hatte es fast erwartet. Als sie allerdings sein Flüstern an ihrem Ohr hörte: „Du hast Dich doch bereits entschieden, Eisprinzessin. Ich habe Dich nie gezwungen.", hielt sie die Luft an.

Er hatte eigentlich Recht, sie hatte ihm immer wieder, wenn auch nur durch die Reaktion ihres Körpers, ihr Einverständnis gegeben. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie wieder die kleine verhasste Stimme „und es hat Dir gefallen, Du hast es genossen…"

Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen und sagte fast tonlos „Ich bin krank. Sie nutzen mich aus. Sie können mich manipulieren und ich hasse mich dafür."

Sie war etwas überrascht, als sie spürte, wie er die Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihr Gesicht anhob. Hermine hätte aufgrund dieser Geste eigentlich klar sein müssen, daß er vor ihr stand, aber sie schämte sich so sehr, daß sie es nicht schaffte die Augen zu öffnen, um ihn anzusehen. Der ungewohnte Alkohol benebelte ihren Verstand, so daß ihr diese Chance, die sie gerade verschenkte, gar nicht auffiel. Als er jedoch begann sie besitzergreifend zu küssen, vergaß Hermine jegliche Scham und drückte sich eng an den Mann, für dessen Entlarvung sie heute auch gerne ihr Leben gegeben hätte.

Nachdem er sie geküsst hatte, spürte Hermine, wie er mit ihr apparierte, aber sowohl ihre Erregung als auch der ungewohnte Alkohol trugen dazu bei, daß sie es geschehen ließ. Sie spürte, wie er sie hoch hob, eine Distanz trug und dann auf einen weichen Untergrund legte. Daß es in diesem Raum nachtschwarz war, erstaunte sie nun nicht mehr wirklich. Kurz dachte sie „er ist bestimmt ein Vampir" und musste lachen.

„Dürfte ich den Grund der unerwarteten Erheiterung erfahren?" fragte der Fremde und wiederum meinte Hermine genau wissen zu müssen, woher sie ihn kannte. Das war keine normale Ausdrucksweise, und dieser Tonfall, kein Mensch fragte jemanden mit diesen Worten und diesem Tonfall, ohne nicht zumindest eine Schlägerei zu riskieren. Bei diesem Mann kam ihr die Ausdrucksweise bekannt und auch irgendwie richtig vor.

Der Alkohol nahm wieder Besitz von ihrem Sprachzentrum und Hermine hörte sich fauchen „Sie müssen verdammt hässlich sein, wenn sie Ihre Frauen nur im Dunkeln abschleppen können!"

Das Lachen, das ihr antwortete, ließ sie erschauern, es war nicht spöttisch, sondern schien ihr sagen zu wollen, daß er es besser wußte. Prompt hörte sie ihn sagen: „Löwin, ich habe Deine Versuche der Partnerwahl gesehen. Wann bist Du bereit einen gleichberechtigten Partner zu akzeptieren?"

Hermine dachte erst sich verhört zu haben. Er wußte um ihre wenigen vergangenen Beziehungen? "Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie gepresst, nicht sicher, die Antwort hören zu wollen.

Es blieb still, dann hörte sie ein leises Flüstern und bemerkte, daß sie nun nackt auf dem Bett, oder was immer es auch war, lag. Unangenehm wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie diese Situation erregte, ja, daß sie sich nach einer Berührung oder einem Kuss von ihm sehnte. Mit aller Wucht kam ihr die Erkenntnis, daß er absolut Recht hatte. In ihren letzten Beziehungen hatte sie eigentlich immer die Oberhand, entweder in intellektueller oder aber in emotionaler Hinsicht. War sie deswegen so anfällig für die Spielchen dieses Mannes?

„Ahhh…., die Eisprinzessin beginnt zu verstehen…" hörte sie ihn leise sagen. Und wiederum war ihr klar, daß er ihre Gedanken lesen können musste, sonst konnte er schwerlich ständig so ins Schwarze treffen.

Aufgrund des Alkohols traf sie die folgenschwere Entscheidung ihre Vermutung durch einen Test zu untermauern. Sie sammelte sich und versuchte sich auf ihren nächsten gedachten Satz zu konzentrieren „Wenn Du glaubst zu wissen, was ich mag, dann quatsch nicht rum, sondern komm in die Gänge, Du verdammter Bastard!"……


	7. Chapter 7

Hermine wurde etwas mulmig zumute, als auf ihren Gedanken erst einmal nichts geschah. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und fragte sich, ob sie nicht einen Schritt zu weit gegangen sei. Aber, wenn sie wirklich Klarheit haben wollte, ob ihr Gegenüber ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, gab es nur diese Möglichkeit. Natürlich könnte er ihren plumpen Versuch auch ignorieren, aber Hermine war sich fast sicher, daß er dies in dieser Situation nicht tun würde. Langsam glaubte sie, daß sie ihn aufgrund seiner offensichtlichen Arroganz einschätzen konnte. „Was ist?" fragte sie trotzdem nervös, als sie auch nach einigen Minuten einfach nur nackt alleine in der Stille saß.

Auf seinen direkten körperlichen Überfall war sie allerdings auch nicht vorbereitet. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß er sich wie ein Tier auf sie werfen würde. Es war ein Ansturm auf all ihre Sinne, als sie plötzlich von seinem Körper bedeckt wurde, während er ihren Mund suchte, seine Hände fast schmerzhaft über ihren Körper glitten und er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte „Laß Dich gehen Löwin, lerne Deine Stärken kennen." Er presste ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und legte sich auf sie, so daß seine Erregung auf ihren Bauch drückte.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als sie zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit hatte, seinen ganzen Körper bewußt mit ihren Händen zu erforschen. Sie strich über seine Schultern, seinen Rücken, bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Wieder wurde ihr Eindruck, daß er schlank aber trainiert war, bestätigt. Hermine wurde fast rot, als sie ihre Hände über sein Hinterteil gleiten ließ und bemerkte, daß sowohl dieses als auch seine Oberschenkel durchaus kräftig und wohl definiert waren. Dieser Mann fühlte sich göttlich an, fest, straff, muskulös und dabei so warm..... Als er ihr in die Halsbeuge biss, krallte sie ihre Finger in seinen Po und stellte fest, daß sie das noch nie getan hatte, aber um Nichts auf der Welt bedauerte.

Überhaupt dämmerte Hermine langsam, daß ihre sexuellen Beziehungen sich bisher immer auf den Wunsch ihres Partners gerichtet hatten....

Sie hatte immer die Männer zu ihren Partnern gewählt, die sie wie ein rohes Ei behandelt, oder aber sie in irgendeiner Weise bewundert hatten.

Sie erwiderte seine Küsse, schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und ihre Beine um seine Hüften, damit er endlich in sie eindrang. Die Realität trat in den Hintergrund.

Hermine wollte nur noch Eines, mit diesem Mann eins werden, seine Stärke spüren und sich einfach gehen lassen, genießen. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagt ihr, daß alles, was sie gerade tat, auch vom Alkohol beeinflusst war und sie wieder einmal die Kontrolle abgab, aber die andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit der ihres Entführers bekam, ließ sie wissen: „Genieße es, Du willst es. Er kann Dir geben, was Du noch nie erlebt, aber immer erträumt hast – niemand weiß es, Hermine – niemand sieht es – Du bist niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig" und irgendwo im Rest ihrer offensichtlich langsam labbrigen Hirnmasse formierte sich der Gedanke an den Titel eines Buches, daß eine ihrer Freundinnen so toll gefunden hatte, sie selber hatte es nie gelesen, aber der Titel schien genau zu passen „Brave Mädchen kommen in den Himmel...Böse überall hin".

Wenn sie ehrlich war, sehnte sie sich gerade nicht danach auf einer öden fluffigen Wolke zu hocken und Harfe zu spielen, sondern sie genoss, wo sie gerade war. In den Armen eines Mannes, der es, wie niemand zuvor, verstand ihren Körper regelrecht in Flammen zu setzen, dem sie sich jederzeit bedingungslos ergab, weil er ihr das einzigartige Gefühl vermittelte zu leben.

Hermine beschloss ihrem Verstand eine Auszeit zu gönnen und drängte sich enger an ihren Geliebten. Sie spürte, daß seine Hände, mit denen er sie immer weiter liebkoste, leicht zitterten, während er sie heftig liebte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß er sich zurück hielt, weil er sonst befürchtete sie zu verletzen. Sie krallte ihre Nägel in seine Schultern, schob sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte, „Bitte, Du musst mich nicht schonen..." - der Fremde gab einen merkwürdig knurrenden Laut von sich, als er seine Intensität des Liebesspiels steigerte und Hermine kurz glaubte, er werde sie zerbrechen, aber dann begannen die warmen Wellen durch ihren Körper zu strömen und laut stöhnend drückte sie sich ihm entgegen, während sie versuchte seinen Kopf zu sich zu ziehen, damit er sie küsste....

Während Hermine ihren Höhepunkt mit einem lauten Stöhnen genoss, klammerte sie sich an den Fremden und spürte, wie auch er seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Dieser Laut, den er von sich gab, war es, der sie wieder halb zu Verstand brachte. In ihrem Kopf schrillten erneut alle Alarmglocken, und sie hasste es, nicht zu wissen wieso.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung hielt er sie diesmal einfach fest und auch Hermine machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Sie genoss es, so entspannt in den Armen des Mannes zu liegen, der sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. Da durch die körperliche Anstrengung, der Alkoholeinfluss langsam zurückgegangen war, konnte Hermine langsam aber sicher wieder klar denken. Sie stellte fest, daß sie sich eigentlich noch nie, in keiner ihrer bisherigen Beziehungen so wohl und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Und obwohl sie sich anfangs gehasst hatte, weil dieser Typ sie dazu brachte Dinge zu tun, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben vorher getan hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht ausgenutzt, sondern verstand langsam was er meinte, als er ihr sagte, sie solle sich einen gleichberechtigten Partner suchen.

Hermine begriff plötzlich, daß es keine Unterwerfung bedeuteten musste, wenn man die Kontrolle abgab. Der Fremde hatte sie nie gezwungen irgendetwas zu tun, sie selber hatte sich in die Situation gefügt – sie letztendlich genossen. Ja, dachte sie, peinlich berührt, dieser Mistkerl hatte es geschafft, daß sie sämtliche Erziehung und alle anerzogenen Konventionen vergaß, aber er hatte sie nie brutal zu irgendetwas gedrängt. Sie verstand plötzlich, daß sie immer, auch damals in der Gasse beim ersten Überfall, die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie hätte zumindest den Versuch unternehmen können zu schreien, er hatte nie bestätigt, ob er wirklich einen Zauber auf sie gelegt hatte. Auch als er ihr die Kontrolle über ihre Arme und Beine wiedergab, hätte sie sich wehren können. Und der Hinterhof war zwar dunkel gewesen, aber in den Häusern mussten Menschen gelebt haben, sie hätte es mit Schreien versuchen können....aber sie hatte es nicht getan.....wieso nicht?

Sie drückte sich fest in seine Umarmung und flüsterte: „Du willst mir immer noch nicht sagen, wer Du bist?" Sie spürte wie seine Umarmung fester wurde und er leise an ihrem Ohr flüsterte „Du versuchst es doch zu ergründen, Löwin. Du hast noch zwei Personen auf Deiner Liste." - Hermine erschauerte leicht, als sie das hörte, er war wirklich entweder über jeden ihrer Schritte informiert oder er spazierte, von ihr unbemerkt, ständig in ihren Gedanken herum. Sie war nicht sicher, ob ihr diese Situation gefiel, aber sie beschloss ihren ganzen Mut zusammen zu kratzen „Bist Du einer der zwei verbleibenden Personen auf meiner Liste?" fragte sie bebend.

„Ich bin der, den Du Dir wünschst." war die undurchsichtige Antwort.....


	8. Chapter 8

Da ihr Entführer diesmal keine Anstalten machte sie entweder nach Hause zu bringen oder aber zu verschwinden, kuschelte sich Hermine an ihn und sank langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Hermine erwachte von leisem Gezwitscher und stellte fest, daß sie zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag, die Fenster weit geöffnet – in einem kuscheligen Nachthemd.

Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker sagte ihr, daß es 11:35 und der Weckalarm nicht aktiviert war und sie hoffte, nicht verschlafen zu haben. Als sie auf der Straße Kinder spielen hörte, wußte sie, daß es Samstag sein musste. Sie ließ sich erneut in ihre Kissen sinken und versuchte den letzten Abend zu rekonstruieren.

Wieder einmal hatte ihr Gegner sie ausgetrickst. Sie hatte etwas getrunken und war im willig in die Arme gefallen, aber sie hatte auch etwas erfahren. Er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen, das war ein wichtiger Hinweis. Und noch etwas hatte sie erfahren – er wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Diese Art der Annäherung war für ihn eine Art Werbung. Oder er machte es nur wegen ihr, das konnte sie nicht genau differenzieren.

Hermine stand auf, ging kurz unter die Dusche und zog sich an. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Liste mit den Merkmalen des Entführers, die sie bisher nicht weiter gebracht hatte, zog ihren Mantel an und ging zum Nachbarschuppen, von wo aus sie nach Hogwarts apparierte, um mit ihrer alten Freundin und Hauslehrerin Minerva zu reden.

Hermine war klar geworden, sie musste sich jemandem anvertrauen, wenn sie das Rätsel um diese Entführungen lösen wollte. Ihre Freundinnen und Freunde fielen natürlich aus. Also blieb Minerva – diese liebe Frau, mit der sie seit ihrem Abschluss immer noch in lockerem Kontakt stand, und die ihr auch damals immer geholfen, aber niemals Vorwürfe gemacht hatte.

Als Hermine auf den Vorplatz apparierte, stand sie erst einmal wieder einige Minuten still und genoss den Anblick ihrer ehemaligen Schule. Sie liebte dieses alte Schloss und war immer wieder überwältigt, wenn sie hierher kam und dieses imposante Gebäude sah.

Nachdem sie sich gesammelt hatte, ging Hermine zum Portal und wandte sich sofort in Richtung der Räume ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin. Vor Minervas Tür überlegte sie noch einmal kurz, wie sie ihren spontanen Besuch rechtfertigen sollte, dann klopfte sie an.

Die Tür öffnete sich fast sofort und eine strahlende Minerva kam Hermine entgegen.

„Mein kleines Mädchen, wie freue ich mich, Dich zu sehen." sagte sie und zog Hermine in ihre Wohnung.

Nachdem sie es sich in Minervas kleinem aber heimeligen Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht hatten, sprachen sie einige Zeit über belanglose Dinge, bis Hermine zum Punkt ihres Besuches kam.

„Minerva, " sagte sie leise, „mein Besuch heute ist mir sehr wichtig. Bitte versuche einmal zu vergessen, daß ich Deine Vorzeigeschülerin war. Ich habe ein ernsthaftes Problem."

Minerva sah ihre ehemalige Schülerin ernst an, während diese vorsichtig versuchte zu schildern, in welcher Situation sie steckte. Es fiel Hermine schwer ihre ehemalige Lehrerin und Vertraute zu belügen, aber sie konnte ihr schlecht auf die Nase binden, daß sie auf dem besten Wege war, sich in eine Art Schlampe zu verwandeln und es auch noch genoss.

Also erzählte sie ihrer mütterlichen Freundin, daß sie mehrfach von einem Mann in peinliche Situationen gebracht worden sei und die Vermutung hege, daß dieser Mann entweder ihr ehemaliger Tränkeprofessor Snape oder Dracos Vater Lucius Malfoy sein könnte.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, schaute Minerva entschlossen drein und meinte „Ob es Snape ist, werden wir schnell erfahren. Er ist in seinem Büro. Gehe zu ihm und kläre die Sache." Hermine sah ihre mütterliche Freundin entsetzt an. „Ich soll ihn fragen, ob er mich überfallen hat? - Dir scheint nicht viel an meinem Leben zu liegen?".

„Nein..." lachte Minerva. „Du gehst zu ihm und schaust, wie er auf Dein Auftauchen reagiert. Eventuell provozierst Du ihn etwas, dann sehen wir weiter. Er wird Dir nichts tun, ich lege einen Zauber auf Dich, der mich sofort alarmiert, wenn dein Herzschlag zu hoch wird, Du also Angst bekommst. Und nun geh mein tapferes kleines Mädchen.". Hermine musste lächeln, als Minerva sie mit diesen Worten auf den Flur schob. Für ihre alte Lehrerin würde sie immer das kleine Mädchen bleiben.

Hermine ließ sich Zeit, während sie die alten Gänge in den Kerker hinab stieg. Die Erinnerungen, gute und beängstigende, kamen in ihr hoch. Wie lange war sie hier nicht mehr gewesen...

Vor Snapes Tür holte sie einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann energisch an.

„Herein", erklang es offensichtlich genervt von drinnen. Hermine öffnete die Tür, trat zwei Schritte vor und stand ihrem alten Lehrer gegenüber, der seinen Kopf über irgendwelche Papiere gebeugt hielt. Sie räusperte sich, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, und wurde in derselben Sekunde belehrt, daß Snape immer noch Snape war.

„Sie brauchen hier keinen Krach zu veranstalten, damit ich Sie wahrnehme, ich habe Sie schließlich hereingebeten, oder halten Sie mich für senil?" knurrte er, während er sich weiter über die Papiere beugte.

„Nein", flüsterte Hermine, und wünschte sich innerlich den Tod, weil sie so eingeschüchtert wie zu ihrer Schulzeit klang.

Snape hob den Kopf, sah sie kurz an, legte einmal den Kopf etwas schief und knurrte dann, während er sich wieder auf seiner Unterlagen konzentrierte: „Granger, ich dachte, ich wäre Sie los. Was wollen Sie?"

Hermine sah Rot, als ihr klar wurde, daß er sie wieder wie ein kleines dummes Schulmädchen behandelte. „Ich will wissen, was Sie sich von den ganzen Aktionen versprechen!" sagte sie mit lauter fester Stimme. Snape sah ehrlich irritiert auf. „Welche Aktionen? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren, sie wußte, wenn es sein musste, konnte er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler sein....

"Den Aktionen, die sie mit mir abziehen." schnaube sie und ging bis direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Snape stand langsam auf und sah sie an. Dann kam er um seinen Schreibtisch herum, bis er kurz vor ihr stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Granger, aber sie sollten sich bewußt sein, wo sie sich gerade befinden...."

Es war als gingen in Hermines Hirn eine ganze Batterie Lampen an – das war es – diese Art zu reden, dieser leicht antiquierte Stil sich auszudrücken...

Sie war fast sicher, daß es Snape war, der sie verfolgte und – sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde – sie langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb, mit dem was er mit ihr anstellte.

„Ich erwarte, daß sie Ihre Nachstellungen sofort einstellen." forderte sie, „oder ich werde mir behördliche Hilfe suchen und Sie anzeigen."

Snape starrte sie an, als sei ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, während er langsam und leise sagte: „Miss Granger, sie sollten sich setzen. Ich habe den Eindruck Ihnen geht es nicht gut. Dürfte ich in Erfahrung bringen, wovon wir hier reden?"

Er ging langsam auf Hermine zu und zeigte während er sprach auf einen Besuchersessel.

Aber Hermine war in Fahrt, sie glaubte ihrem Peiniger gegenüber zu stehen und brüllte los: „Sie verdammtes Schwein, wissen Sie eigentlich wie mies ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich es zuließ, daß sie mich gevögelt haben?"

Sie bemerkte nicht, daß Snape sie ansah, als habe sie sich in ein Tier verwandelt, „Ich soll sie ge…vö..gelt haben?" meinte er ungläubig.

Aber Hermine, einmal in Rage, ließ sich nicht bremsen. „Ja, natürlich! Und sie wissen, daß ich es genossen habe. Wie kamen Sie eigentlich auf die Idee, daß ich es eventuell härter mag? Ich hasse Sie. Sie haben mir schlaflose Nächte bereitet und nun schauen sie mich auch noch an wie ein ungeficktes Eichhörnchen!" Hermine war mittlerweile rot im Gesicht und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob diese kleine aggressive Frau sich nicht in der nächsten Minute auf ihn stürzen würde, obwohl er vorgab nicht den geringsten Schimmer zu haben, womit er ihren Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte.

Aber sie sah attraktiv aus, wild und unbändig, das musste er sich eingestehen. Aus der damaligen Miss „ich-weiß-alles-besser" war eine verdammt attraktive feurige junge Frau geworden….


	9. Chapter 9

Snape sah die junge Frau vor sich, die offensichtlich sämtliche Selbstkontrolle verloren hatte, weiterhin ruhig an. Das dieser verhinderte Soßenkoch sich nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, übte allerdings keinen beruhigenden Effekt auf Hermine aus, sondern brachte sie im Gegenteil noch mehr in Fahrt. Sie dachte, sie müsse jeden Augenblick platzen, während sie ihm mit rotem Kopf und immer schriller und lauter werdender Stimme ihre gesamte aufgestaute Wut entgegen brüllte. Daß ihr Vokabular sich dabei immer mehr dem Gossenjargon annäherte, fiel ihr nicht auf und wäre ihr, selbst wenn, vollkommen egal gewesen. Sie warf ihm jede Beschimpfung, die sie jemals in Ihrem Leben gehört hatte, an den Kopf.

Als Snape klar wurde, daß sie scheinbar gerade erst warm lief und wohl noch einige Zeit vorhatte, wie ein Fischweib herum zu schreien, beschloss er eine andere Taktik, die in ihrer Schulzeit immer funktioniert hatte, anzuwenden, damit sie endlich zur Vernunft kam und er nicht Gefahr lief einen bleibenden Hörschaden davon zu tragen. „Granger!" brüllte er, sie übertönend, um dann leiser und mit einem gefährlichen Unterton nach zu setzen: „Noch ein weiteres Wort und Sie werden sich wünschen niemals hier aufgetaucht zu sein."

Es funktionierte. Hermine stoppte mitten im Wort und blieb fast wie paralysiert stehen. Langsam sickerte in ihren Verstand, welche Anschuldigungen sie ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gerade in ihrer grenzenlosen Wut an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, als er so dicht vor ihr stand, offensichtlich auch um Fassung bemüht. Wobei sie nicht wusste, was ihn mehr aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, ihr Auftritt, oder die Anschuldigungen, die sie ihm unverblümt entgegen gebrüllt hatte.

Obwohl ihr klar war, daß die Idee nicht gut ankommen würde, drehte Hermine sich um und wollte sein Büro verlassen. Als die Tür vor ihr zuschlug und sie seine Hände auf ihrer Schulter spürte, verkrampfte sie sich vor Angst.

„So schnell sind wir hier aber nicht fertig", hörte sie seine Stimme....

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger" war das nächste, was sie wahr nahm. Langsam ging sie auf den Besuchersessel zu und ließ sich kraftlos hinein sinken. Sie hatte sich gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert, aber sowas von. Hermine würde übel und sie wünschte sich auf eine Eisscholle. Lieber hätte sie mit einem hungrigen Eisbären die kommende Diskussion geführt, als mit einem erzürnten Snape, den sie gerade massiv beschimpft hatte.

Snape trat an ihren Sessel und sah sie an, wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wieder halbwegs bei Verstand war und ihm nicht im nächsten Moment an die Kehle springen würde.

„Wie bitte, darf ich ihren unglaublichen Auftritt hier interpretieren?" fragte er in recht neutralem Ton.

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf und antwortete „Nun..." begann sie vorsichtig, während sie unsicher auf die Wand hinter ihm blickte, „ich habe wohl etwas missverstanden. Ich dachte, Sie hätten mich überfallen, aber ich habe mich offensichtlich geirrt."

Sie blickte nun starr auf den Fußboden, da sie ahnte, daß sie knallrot geworden war.

„Mmhh...." - kam es von ihrem Gegenüber, „es hätte Sie aber offensichtlich nicht gestört, wenn ich es gewesen wäre – oder habe ich da auch etwas falsch verstanden?"

Hermine konnte den belustigten Unterton einfach nicht überhören und verlor wieder die Beherrschung.

„Nein! Natürlich hätte es mich nicht gestört", fuhr sie ihn an, „wußten Sie nicht, daß es immer schon der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte war, überfallen und vergewaltigt zu werden?" höhnte sie. „Allerdings nun so dämlich von Ihnen ausgelacht zu werden, das stört mich massiv!"

Hermine sprang auf und wollte zur Tür laufen, aber wieder Snape war schneller und erwischte sie kurz vorher. Er wirbelte sie herum und parkte sie wieder in ihrem Sessel. „Sie werden sich erst wieder von hier entfernen, wenn Sie mir en Detail erklärt haben, um was es hier genau geht", fuhr er sie an. „Ich denke, nachdem Sie sich nun etwas abreagiert haben, habe auch ich ein Anrecht auf eine Erklärung."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und musste sich eingestehen, daß er Recht hatte. Also begann sie ihm langsam und stockend die Vorfälle zu berichten. Immer, wenn sie ihn etwas unsicher, während sie sprach, von der Seite ansah, schaute er sie völlig ruhig und unbeteiligt an. Hermine spürte, wie sie sich langsam entspannte und dies wohl auch darauf zurück zu führen war, daß sie zum ersten Mal jemandem die ganze Wahrheit über die Überfälle erzählen konnte.

Bei Minerva hatte sie um den heißen Brei herumreden müssen, aber Snape gegenüber fiel es ihr einfacher auch die peinlichen Details zu erzählen, da sie irgendwie ahnte, daß ihm, auch wegen seiner Vergangenheit, wohl nicht menschliches fremd sein würde.

Irgendwann endete sie mit ihrer Geschichte und Snape fragte vorsichtig: „Soll ich das Ganze so verstehen, daß sie mehrfach vergewaltigt wurden, aber nicht auf den Gedanken kamen, diese Vorkommnisse anzuzeigen?"

Irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall irritierte Hermine, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, wieso. So sah sie ihn nur hilflos an, ehe sie leise flüsterte, „es waren keine Vergewaltigungen....also nicht direkt...., ich …also…nun ja… ich stimmte ...der... äh.... der ….Vereinigung.... zu..."

Sie wußte nicht, was sie noch sagen sollten also flüsterte sie leise: „Aber sie waren es offensichtlich nicht"....

Snape sah die junge Frau an, die hier nun wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Sessel saß und nun offenbar wegen ihrer Attacke auf ihn, Schuldgefühle bekam. Dann drangen ihre Worte in sein Bewußtsein „ich stimmte zu". Bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, flog plötzlich die Tür auf und Minerva stand wie ein Racheengel im Rahmen...

„Was passiert hier?" donnerte ihre ehemalige Lehrerin, bevor sie sich einen kompletten Eindruck über die Situation machen konnte, und Hermine fiel ein, daß sie ihr gesagt hatte, sie habe einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der sie alarmieren würde, wenn Hermines Herzschlag steigen sollte.

Snape schien allerdings völlig unbeeindruckt und meinte nur: „Minerva, Du störst."

Was diese anhand der Situation offensichtlich anders sah. Denn sie erwiderte nur in Richtung Snape: „Ich denke, die Unterredung hat das gewünschte Ergebnis gebracht. Komm mein Mädchen, wir gehen."

Hermine sah auf und flüsterte, „Ich komme sofort nach, ich glaube ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen."

Minerva sah sie kurz prüfend an, nickte aber dann und ging zur Tür. „Ach Mädchen…" murmelte sie noch in Hermines Richtung, bevor sie den Kerker verließ.

„Sie möchten also wissen, ob ich Ihr Alptraum bin?", fragte er leise und Hermine überlegte, ob sie wirklich nur auf diese direkte Art herausfinden könne, ob er ihr Kidnapper war? Hermine traute sich langsam selbst nicht mehr. Sie glaubt eigentlich schon zu wissen, daß sie bei ihm auf dem sprichwörtlichen falschen Dampfer war, aber die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte „er wird lügen, er wird lügen".

Hermine versuchte sich klar zu werden, was es für sie bedeuten würde, wenn es tatsächlich Snape gewesen sei. Sie gestand sich ein, daß sie es genossen hatte mit dem Fremden zusammen zu sein, allerdings war diese Anonymität auch ein gewisser Schutz gewesen. Solange sie nicht gewußt hatte, um wen es sich bei ihrem Unbekannten gehandelt hatte, hatte sie sich auch keine weiterführenden Gedanken gemacht, was er wohl von ihr und ihrem offensichtlichen Entgegenkommen denken würde, wenn der Rausch der Erregung vorbei war.

Hermine war nie der Typ für One-Night-Stands gewesen – sie konnte diesem „Trend" nichts abgewinnen. Für sie war Sex ohne Gefühl wie Nudeln ohne Soße – eine pure Befriedigung des Hungers, aber ohne wirklichen Genuß.

Jetzt und hier wurde sie allerdings vor eine ganz andere Wahl gestellt. Wollte sie insgeheim vielleicht, daß Snape der Täter war, wollte sie auch bewußt mit ihm schlafen?

Als er auf seine Frage keine Antwort erhielt, schien Snape zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, ihr Schweigen als „Nein" zu werten. Er ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und meinte dann, den Kopf wieder über seine Unterlagen gebeugt: „Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Miss Granger, ich bin sicherlich nicht in ihre spätpubertären Alpträume involviert. Im Übrigen würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich jetzt von ihrer nervenden Anwesenheit befreien würden, damit ich mich wieder Wichtigerem zuwenden kann."

Hermine stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Tür. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, als habe man sie mehrfach durch eine Mangel gedreht. An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen, sah zum Schreibtisch, und sagte leise „Es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie angeschrien habe, ich..."

Den Rest ihrer, selbst in ihren Ohren, banal klingenden Entschuldigung dachte sie nur noch, als Snape nicht einmal kurz den Kopf hob. Er wirkte, als habe er ihre Anwesenheit bereits vollkommen vergessen.

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen wurde Hermine trotzdem das Gefühl nicht los, daß ihr mal wieder ein kleines, aber wichtiges, Detail in den letzten Minuten entgangen war. Irgendetwas hatte sie übersehen oder überhört, irgendetwas, wenn sie nur darauf kommen würde, was es war....

Nachdem Hermine sich von Minerva verabschiedet hatte, apparierte sie nach Hause und stellte sich der Tatsache, daß sie nun den schwersten Gang würde gehen müssen, sie musste Lucius Malfoy aufsuchen....

***Kleine Anmerkung in eigener Sache: Es wäre lieb, wenn ich erfahren könnte, ob die Weiterführung der Geschichte überhaupt erwünscht ist....

Der Review-Button kann auch gerne für "Hör auf mit dem Mist" genutzt werden.....

Danke*****


	10. Chapter 10

***Dank an alle für die Rückmeldungen. Ich führe die Story also hier weiter und hoffe, es gefällt Euch***

Die Arbeitswoche nach Hermines verheerendem „Besuch" bei Snape verging recht ereignislos.

Während Hermine versuchte sich innerlich auf ihr Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy einzustellen, begann sie unauffällig Erkundigungen einzuziehen, wann und vor allem wo, sich eine Gelegenheit bieten könnte ihn anzutreffen, um ein Gespräch führen zu können. Daß er einen angekündigten Besuch mit Sicherheit ablehnen würde und sie, sollte sie gar unangekündigt bei ihm auflaufen, wahrscheinlich entweder gar nicht erst herein, bestimmt aber recht unsanft wieder entfernen lassen würde, setzte sie bei Ihren Überlegungen schlicht voraus.

Durch Zufall fiel ihr eines Morgens, bei der Postverteilung in ihrer Firma, ein Stapel Eintrittskarten für eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung in die Hände. Aus dem beiliegenden Anschreiben des Vorsitzenden, in dem er einige großzügige Spender namentlich aufführte, erfuhr Hermine, daß auch Lucius Malfoy auf dieser Veranstaltung erwartet wurde und sah ihre Chance. Sie hatte etwas Gewissensbisse, als sie eine der Eintrittskarten unauffällig unter ihren eigenen Aktenstapel schob, beruhigte sich aber mit der Überlegung, daß dies ihre einzige Möglichkeit sei, dort hingehen zu können, und ein Teil der Eintrittskarten in ihrer Firma sonst wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht genutzt werden würde.

Am Abend des Wohltätigkeitsballs überlegte Hermine lange, was sie anziehen sollte, entschloss sich dann ihr leichtes, ärmelloses, nachtblaues Kleid magisch dem Anlass anzupassen. Über dieses lange, schlichte aber trotzdem elegante Kleid zog sie einen kurzen schwarzen Bolero , schnappte sich dann ihre Handtasche und ging nach unten, um sich ganz profan an der nächsten Ecke ein Taxi zu rufen, da die Veranstaltung im Penthouse eines eleganten großen Hotels in der Innenstadt stattfand und Hermine dorthin nicht einfach apparieren konnte.

Nachdem der Fahrer sie vor dem Foyer ausstiegen ließ, ging Hermine zielsicher zu den Aufzügen, um in den obersten Stock hinauf zu fahren. Vor dem Aufzug wartete bereits eine kleine Gruppe elegant gekleideter Personen, die offensichtlich ebenfalls zu dem Ball wollten. Kurz überflog Hermine vorsichtig ihre Gesichter, weil sie nicht riskieren wollte, noch bevor sie im Saal war, einem ihrer Vorgesetzten in die Arme zu laufen und somit in Erklärungsnot zu gelangen, was sie denn hier wolle und vor allem wie sie an eine Einladung gelangt war.

Nachdem sie unbehelligt vor dem Penthouse ankam, zeigte sie einem an der Tür postierten livrierten Angestellten ihre Einladung und wurde in den Saal geführt. In dem Saal waren auf einer großen Fläche mehrere reich dekorierte Tische vor einer großen Bühne aufgestellt worden. Da es bei der Einladung keine Rückmeldung hatte geben müssen, ging Hermine davon aus, daß es keine festgelegte Tischordnung gab und beschloss sich an einen der kleineren Tische in der Nähe der zwei Nischen, durch die gläserne Türen auf eine große Dachterrasse führten, zu setzen. Zugleich hoffte sie durch ihre Platzwahl, bei der sie die Eingangstür recht gut im Auge behalten konnte, Lucius frühzeitig zu sehen, falls er überhaupt kam. Ihr war erst kurz bevor sie von zu Hause aufbrach eingefallen, daß die Tatsache, daß er erwartet wurde, nicht gleichbedeutend mit seiner tatsächlichen Anwesenheit war.

Der Saal begann sich rasch zu füllen und Hermine beglückwünschte sich zu ihrer Platzwahl, da sie bis jetzt immer noch alleine an dem mit insgesamt 4 Gedecken hergerichteten Tisch saß. Offensichtlich waren doch nicht so viele Besucher erschienen, wie es sich der Veranstalter erhofft hatte.

Nachdem die Gäste alle an den Tischen saßen und die ersten Getränke bestellt hatten, wurde das Licht im Raum herunter gedimmt und auf der nun hell erleuchteten Bühne erschien der Veranstalter, um die Anwesenden zu begrüßen und seine kurze Einführungsrede zu halten. Hermine stellte enttäuscht fest, daß sie Malfoy bisher nicht hatte entdecken können und begann langsam ihr Vorhaben zu bereuen. Sie musste nun hier bleiben und diese langweilen Vorträge aussitzen, da sie sich kaum bereits nach 20 Minuten erheben und einfach gehen konnte. „Das kann ja heiter werden", dachte sie etwas missmutig.

Als der Vorsitzende endlich geendet hatte, trat ein zweiter Mann auf die Bühne und begann seinen Vortrag. Hermine schloss genervt die Augen und schaute verzweifelt zur Tür, wobei sie ihre Chancen abschätzte, diese unauffällig und unbemerkt zu erreichen. In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet und Lucius betrat den Saal, an seiner Seite ein hochgewachsener silberblonder Kleiderhaken, in etwas schillernd Grünem, welches Hermine erst nach einiger Zeit als Kleid identifizieren konnte. Wie sich die Trägerin allerdings in diesen zwar hochgeschlossenen, aber skandalös kurzen Schlauch hinein gebracht haben mochte, erschloss sich ihr nicht.

Der Auftritt der beiden blieb nicht lange unbemerkt, weil die Intelligenzbestie an Malfoys Seite mit etwas zu schriller Stimme verkündete „Oh Daddy, wieso ist es denn hier so düster, ich dachte wir gehen zu einer Party?"

Hermine meinte kurz vor einer Brechattacke zu stehen „Daddy????" - dachte sie, ging es nicht noch klischeehafter? Zu ihrer Belustigung schien allerdings auch Lucius von diesem verbalen Ausflug seiner Begleitung nicht wirklich erbaut. Er lächelte etwas säuerlich ins Gelände und zischte dann dem Ausbund an Stil an seiner Seite zu: „Es ist besser, Du lässt für den Rest des Abends das Denken." Was ihr ein gezwitschertes „Natürlich Schatzi" entlockte, während sie ihn so strahlend anlächelte, daß Hermine glaubte sogar aus der Entfernung den Zustand ihrer Backenzähne erkennen zu können.

Der Redner auf der Bühne entschärfte die leicht peinliche Situation, indem er den Moment nutze Malfoy zu begrüßen und nochmals für alle Anwesende herausstellte, daß dieser einen beträchtlichen Betrag für das neue Projekt gespendet hatte. Lucius ging mit seiner Begleitung zu einem der vorderen Tische und begrüßte auf dem Weg dorthin einige Bekannte, dann setzten sich die beiden und das Programm auf der Bühne ging weiter.

Hermine saß etwas desillusioniert auf ihrem Platz und wußte nicht, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Sie war zwar nun in einem Raum mit dem Mann, den sie in Verdacht hatte, ihr Angreifer zu sein, sah aber keine Möglichkeit mit ihm in ein Gespräch, geschweige denn in eines unter zwei Augen zu kommen.

Während sie ihn verstohlen musterte, wechselten sich auf der Bühne die Redner ab und plötzlich wurde das Licht im Saal wieder heller geschaltet und der Vorsitzende betrat die Bühne, um mitzuteilen, daß man nun eine kleine Pause von etwa 20 Minuten machen wolle.

Viele Anwesende erhoben sich, einige gingen aus dem Saal, um die Waschräume aufzusuchen, andere traten an die kleine Bar gegenüber der Bühne am anderen Ende des Saales und manche gingen an Hermines Tisch vorbei durch die Glastüren auf die Dachterrasse. Als Lucius mit seiner Begleitung und einigen seiner Bekannten ebenfalls an ihr vorbei zur Dachterrasse steuerte, versteckte Hermine schnell ihr Gesicht hinter der Getränkekarte, damit er sie nicht erkennen konnte und somit eventuell gewarnt war.

Nachdem sich die Leute langsam auf der Terrasse verteilt hatten, beschloss auch Hermine hinaus zu gehen. Die Terrasse schien um das gesamte Penthouse herum zu führen und war durch Lampen, die auf der steinernen Ummauerung angebracht waren, leicht erhellt. Da es an den Außenwänden des Penthouses keine Lampen gab, hielt sich Hermine vorsichtig nahe den Wänden im Schatten, während sie versuchte Lucius ausfindig zu machen. Als sie an der ersten Ecke des Gebäudes angekommen war, sah sie, daß man am Übergang zu der schmalen fensterlosen Seite des Penthouses eine Art Wintergarten im Stil eines Pavillons angefügt hatte. Das Pavillongestell bestand aus metallenen Rankelementen, die mit wildem Wein bewachsen waren. Vorsichtig schob sie sich zwischen zwei Elementen in die Dunkelheit des künstlichen Gartens, um von dort aus einen besseren Überblick über den größeren Terrassenteil zu haben, ohne selbst entdeckt zu werden. Wie Hermine erleichtert feststellte, zogen die anderen Gäste es offensichtlich vor, sich auf dem besser beleuchteten Terrain aufzuhalten, so daß sie hier ganz alleine war.

Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte sie kurz hinter sich eine kleine Bank und beschloss von dort aus ihre Beobachtung weiter zu führen.

Leider konnte sie Malfoy nicht ausfindig machen und bemerkte verdrossen, daß die Pause bald zu Ende war und die Leute wieder in den Saal gehen würden.

In der Hoffnung, ihn eventuell als einen der letzten, die den Saal wieder betraten, abfangen zu können, beschloss Hermine noch einige Minuten zu warten. Schließlich war es ihm in seiner unglaublichen Arroganz auch egal gewesen, zu Beginn der Veranstaltung zu spät zu kommen und somit den Ablauf des Programms zu stören.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde ihr klar, daß sich ihre Hoffnung nicht erfüllen würde. Sie sah wie im Saal das Licht wieder herunter gedreht wurde und auch die letzten Frischluftfans wieder hinein gingen.

Als Hermine sich gerade erheben wollte, um ebenfalls wieder unauffällig an ihren Platz zurück zu kehren, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und ein leises Flüstern „Hast Du auf mich gewartet?" …..


	11. Chapter 11

Trotz des warmen Abends begann Hermine leicht zu frösteln, während sie krampfhaft überlegte, ob es sich wohl tatsächlich um Malfoy handeln könnte, er unauffällig von der anderen Seite das Penthouse umrundet hatte, um sie so von hinten zu überraschen. Da sie mittlerweile gelernt hatte, daß es keinen Zweck haben würde sich umzudrehen, weil er dies sofort im Ansatz vereitelt hätte, blieb sie einfach still stehen und hoffte er würde sich nun zu erkennen geben. Der Mann hinter ihr sagte allerdings nichts weiter, sondern begann nur langsam mit der Hand, die er anfangs auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, ihren Arm hinab zu streifen, während seine andere Hand langsam über ihren Oberschenkel und ihre Hüfte nach oben glitt, dann fuhr er langsam über ihren Bauch, bis er sie mit dem Arm in ihrer Mitte umschlungen hielt und sie so an sich zog.

Hermine spürte die Wärme seines Körpers durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides und versuchte sich auf Ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren, während sie weiter einfach still stehen blieb. Ihr kühles Verhalten schien den Fremden etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn sie hörte bereits nach einige Sekunden seine tonlos geflüsterte Frage: „Heute keine Fluchtambitionen...?"

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, setzte er nach: „Und keinerlei Angriffslust...?"

Hermine konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihre Atmung und presste ein ruppiges „Nein" hervor. Als Antwort spürte sie, wie er langsam begann ihren Nacken und ihren Hals zu küssen. Als er dann begann vorsichtig an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, versuchte sie sich in Gedanken erst einen eiskalten See und später riesige Eisberge vorzustellen, um die verräterische Wärme auszugleichen, die langsam begann in ihr aufzusteigen. In ihrem Hirn begann sie mantra-ähnlich aufzuzählen „kalt, eiskalt, gefroren..kalt, eiskalt, gefroren..."

Sie hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von ihm, daß wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang, als er wieder in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Ich habe Dich schon einmal schneller überzeugen können, Eisprinzessin, aber wenn Du es unbedingt gerne einmal am Nordpol treiben..." - sie stieß zischend den Atem aus, als sie ihn mit einem schrillen „Nein" unterbrach.

Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Erregung von aufsteigendem Zorn abgelöst wurde, weil dieser Mistkerl nicht nur wieder uneingeladen in ihren Gedanken spazieren ging, sondern sich auch noch über ihre spärlichen Versuche, ihre Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten mokierte.

„Arroganter, sarkastischer Bastard" dachte sie und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Da sie immer noch mit Blick auf die Terrasse stand, fiel ihr auf, daß das spärliche Licht, das aus dem Saal nach draußen fiel, wieder etwas heller wurde. Entsetzt schoss ihr durch den Kopf, daß der offizielle Teil der Gala jeden Moment zu ende gehen konnte und dann die Türen wieder geöffnet werden würden, damit die Gäste sich auch auf der Terrasse dem zwanglosen Teil des Abend widmen konnten. Die Vorstellung, plötzlich entdeckt und vor dieser ausgesuchten Gesellschaft bloß gestellt zu werden, ließ ihr diesmal deutliche Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Durch ihre Überlegungen kurzfristig etwas abgelenkt, dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis Hermine auffiel, daß der Mann sie wieder, wie bereits beim ersten Treffen in der Gasse, langsam rückwärts mit sich weiter in die Dunkelheit zog, bis sie hinter der Bank, auf der sie vorher gesessen hatte, standen. Sie durchschoss der Gedanke, daß, wenn es sich tatsächlich um Lucius handeln sollte, die Möglichkeit einer Entdeckung auch für ihn äußerst peinlich wäre. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er es mit seinem übersteigerten Ego verkraften würde, wenn die Mitglieder der Hochfinanz und der adligen Gesellschaft, die hier versammelt waren, den Eindruck gewinnen würden, er müsste seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse befriedigen, indem er unbescholtene Frauen im Dunkeln überfiel.

Sie musste beinahe lachen, als sie sich das Gesicht des distinguierten Vorsitzenden der Wohltätigkeitsorganisation vorstellte, der mit weit aufgerissen Augen ungläubig auf die Szene blicken würde, die sie beide gerade boten. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie es riskieren sollte die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute zu erregen, denn dann hätte dieses Katz- und Mausspiel auch endlich ein Ende.

Sofort hörte sie ihn wieder an ihrem Ohr „Denkst Du wirklich, ich hätte Deine Überlegungen nicht in Betracht gezogen? Niemand kann uns sehen und hören..."

„Natürlich", dachte Hermine ernüchtert, während sie frustriert die Hände um die Rückenlehne der Bank krampfte, und verfluchte sich innerlich wegen der Naivität ihrer Idee. Unterdessen hatte ihr Widersacher den langen Reißverschluss, mit dem ihr Kleid im Rücken geschlossen wurde, geöffnet und begann nun leichte Küsse ihr Rückgrat abwärts zu platzieren, während er mit einer Hand um sie herum griff und ihre Brüste liebkoste, während er sie gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand an der Hüfte eng an sich gepresst hielt.

Ihr Verstand begann leichte Ausfallerscheinungen zu zeigen und Hermine fragte sich wieder einmal, ob sie so falsch gestrickt war, oder wieso dieser verfluchte Grottenolm bei ihr offensichtlich genau die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken wußte, damit ihr Verstand sich kurz mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung absprach, bevor beide gemeinsam in einen Kurzurlaub verschwanden.

Sie konnte ein leichtes Seufzen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er kurz darauf sanft an ihrer Halsbeuge knabberte und gestand sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein, daß sie es genoss, wie er ihr die Kontrolle über sie Situation abnahm, aber dabei trotzdem, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, immer noch ihre Entscheidungsfreiheit ließ. Wenn Hermine brutal ehrlich zu sich war, musste sie sich auch eingestehen, daß es eigentlich eher so war, daß sie ihm die Führung überließ. Obwohl sie sich bisher ihre Aussetzer immer damit entschuldigt hatte, daß er sie gewissermaßen zwang, sich ihm zu unterwerfen, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, daß eigentlich sie selbst es war, die ihm die Macht über sie in die Hand gab. Und, so unangenehm der Gedanke im ersten Moment auch war, daß es ihr gefiel, sie es sogar genoss, weil sie sich, trotz aller widrig erscheinenden Umstände, sicher bei ihm fühlte.

Ihr wurde in diesem Moment klar, daß einige ihrer Prinzipien, nach denen sie krampfhaft versuchte ihr Leben auszurichten, sie auch daran hinderten, sich selbst und die eigenen Bedürfnisse zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren, daß sie sich weiter entwickelte. Weil sie immer geglaubt hatte, sie müsse jede Situation peinlich genau sezieren, um immer und überall die Oberhand und die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte sie sich in ihrer persönlichen Entwicklung selbst im Weg gestanden und dadurch auch schnell die Flinte ins Korn geworfen hatte, wenn sie das Gefühl bekam, etwas liefe nicht so, wie sie es in ihrer durchorganisierten Welt geplant hatte. Sie begann zu begreifen, daß Spontanität durchaus eine Eigenschaft sein konnte, die es einem ermöglichte das Leben ein wenig entspannter zu sehen und manchmal einfach vorbehaltlos zu genießen.

Der Mann hinter ihr schien zu spüren, wie sie ihren inneren Kampf endgültig verlor und begann nun sie weiter mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund bis zu dem Punkt zu bringen, an dem sie sich verlangend an ihn presste, weil sie ihn endlich spüren wollte und ihr ganzer Körper sich nach Erlösung sehnte. Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie er ihr das Kleid über die Hüften hochschob, ihren Slip herunter riss und seufzte laut auf, als sie ihn eindringen spürte und sich ihm absolut hingab. Als die Wellen der Erregung immer höher stiegen, gab sie ihre letzte Zurückhaltung auf, schloss die Augen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ungeniert auf. Er packte mit einer Hand in ihr Haar, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küßte sie besitzergreifend, während er sie immer heftiger nahm und ihr Körper endlich einen Höhepunkt erreichte, bei dem glaubte das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

An dem ihr mittlerweile bekannten animalischen Laut hörte sie, daß auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und ließ erschöpft ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm sinken, während sie sich noch immer krampfhaft an der Rückenlehne der Bank festklammerte.

Als Hermine die Augen langsam wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, daß in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich die Gäste des Balls zum gemütlichen Teil übergegangen sein mussten und in einzelnen Grüppchen diskutierend auf der großen Terrasse standen. Der Mann hinter hier, wisperte leise etwas, worauf sich Hermines Kleidung und Frisur wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand verwandelten, dann flüsterte er leise: „und Du genießt es doch, Löwin..."

Während er dies sagte, erkannte Hermine, die immer noch ihren Blick auf die Terrasse gerichtet hatte, in einer Gruppe Gäste, die relativ nahe an dem Pavillon standen plötzlich jemanden.....Malfoy!....

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Erkenntnis, was dies bedeutete, langsam in ihr Bewußtsein sickerte. Als sie daraufhin wie von der Tarantel gestochen herumwirbelte, stellte sie fest, daß sie zu lange gezögert hatte, ihr Entführer war nicht mehr da.

Hermine atmete mehrfach tief durch, dann trat sie auf die Terrasse und steuerte sofort auf ihren Tisch im Saal zu, wo sie sich ihre Jacke und Handtasche schnappte, bevor sie zielsicher zum Ausgang und den Aufzügen stürmte. Es war ihr egal, daß sie einige verwirrte Blicke auf sich zog, als sie wie eine Furie durch die Eingangshalle des teuren Hotels nach draußen rannte und an der nächsten dunklen Ecke apparierte. An ihrem Zielort angekommen, stürmt sie zielsicher einige Treppen hinter in Richtung einer Türe, hinter der sie erwartete jemanden anzutreffen, mit dem sie ein riesiges Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte – nicht nur, weil er sie angelogen, sondern sie regelrecht vorgeführt hatte.

Nun war ihr klar, welchem Detail sie bei ihrem Gespräch mit Snape nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Er hatte gefragt, ob sie die Wahrheit wissen wolle, sie aber war so in Selbstzweifel verstrickt, daß sie ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Seit wann ließ Snape es unkommentiert auf seine Frage keine Antwort zu erhalten? Außerdem freute sie sich innerlich diebisch darauf, ihm den gravierenden Fehler in seinem perfiden Plan unter die Nase zu reiben und ihm somit aufzuzeigen, daß er nicht so perfekt war, wie er gedacht habe.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermine machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe vor der Tür von Snapes Büro abzubremsen sondern katapultierte diese mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes auf halber Strecke direkt auf und rauscht bis kurz vor den Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein offensichtlich perplexer Snape gerade aus seinem Stuhl hoch fuhr.

Abrupt bremste sie ab und brüllte ihm entgegen „Sie arroganter, mieser, windiger, hinterhältiger, verlogener, perverser Scheißkerl!" Als er versuchte sie irritiert anzusehen, fuhr sie unbeeindruckt fort: „Ja, Sie, genau Sie! Ich weiß nun, daß Sie mich angelogen haben, also sehen Sie mich nicht wie eine von Milka übersehene Alpenkuh an! Und ich weiß auch sicher, daß Sie hinter den ganzen Attacken stehen. Hat es Ihnen Spaß gemacht, als ich ihnen verstört meine „Geschichte" erzählt habe, oder haben Sie sich insgeheim daran aufgegeilt? Wie krank müssen Sie sein, daß Sie mir gegenüber so tun, als wüßten Sie nicht, wovon ich rede, während Sie über jedes Detail bestens informiert sind, da sie ja immerhin dabei waren?"

Sie holte Luft, während Snape zu einer Antwort versuchte anzusetzen. Er kam allerdings nicht weit, da sie sofort in schriller Tonlage in ihrem Monolog fortfuhr: „Ja, ja, bla, bla, bla, versuchen Sie gar nicht erst sich zu rechtfertigen. Wären Sie sich ihrer selbst heute Abend nicht so verdammt sicher gewesen, wäre ihnen aufgefallen, daß Malfoy just in dem Moment auf der Terrasse erschien, als sie noch eine sarkastische Bemerkung von sich geben mussten. Hatten Sie etwa einen postkoitalen geistigen Aussetzer? Oder hing ihr Gehirn noch in einer unteren Körperregion fest? Tja, da hat der ehemalige Spion wohl einmal nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet. Aber eins lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, nun, da ich weiß, daß Sie mich verfolgt und genötigt habe, werde ich nicht davor zurückschrecken Sie umzubringen, sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen, sich mir auch nur auf 500 Meter zu nähern. Und lassen Sie sich ja nicht von der Tatsache täuschen, daß ich die sexuellen, wie nannten Sie es doch damals „Intermezzos?" mit Ihnen genossen habe. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, ich habe es genossen und ich bin längst über den Punkt hinaus, mir deswegen selber Schuldgefühle einzureden. Vielleicht frage ich beim nächsten Mal, wenn meine Hormone Kirmes haben, einfach mal Ihren alten Kumpel Lucius, ob er nicht Lust hätte, es einem verklemmten, biederen Bücherwurm mal so richtig zu besorgen. Wie gefällt Ihnen DIESE Vorstellung?"

Sie sah wieder, wie er versuchte zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, während er sie wütend anblitzte.

„Ach versuchen Sie gar nicht erst mich mit ihrem dämlichen Oberlehrerblick einschüchtern zu wollen und schließen Sie ihr verfluchtes Lügenmaul", fauchte sie, nun richtig in Fahrt.

„Ich werde das ganze einfach unter der Rubrik „Erfahrung" verbuchen, denn eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, der mich dermaßen hintergeht und vorführt steht außerhalb jeglicher Diskussion und irgendwelche Ambitionen, als ihr Betthäschen oder ihre Freizeitgestaltung zu fungieren, hatte, habe und werde ich mit Sicherheit nie hegen.!"

Während ihrer „Ansprache" sah sie Snapes ungläubigen Blick und wie er mehrfach versuchte zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, aber sie war zu sehr in Rage, um ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Antwort einzuräumen. Als Hermine mit beachtlicher Lautstärke, die vermutlich langsam in den alten Schlossmauern leichte Vibrationen verursachte, zumindest aber einen Teil der Bewohner aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, endete, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte immer noch vor Zorn bebend davon. Leise hörte sie ihn hinter sich noch sagen „ich hätte es wissen müssen...", aber sie reagierte nicht mehr darauf.

****So, für alle, denen die Geschichte nun langsam zum Halse heraus hängt, ist hier Schluß. Wem von meinen geistigen Ergüssen bis hierher noch immer nicht endgültig schlecht geworden ist, der darf sich in meiner nächsten Story, die auf "Selbsterkenntnis" aufbaut, weiter quälen. ****

Ich habe mich wohl etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt - in Payback geht es weiter, auch für Hermine und Severus ;-)


End file.
